Wild Star Knight Etherias
by Exiakaiser
Summary: The world is under threat of attack from Dimensional Crime Syndicate DARK. 5 years after he witnessed the murder of his father, a recent graduate of the Star Knight Intergalactic Police (SKIP) named Kurogane Reppuu is sent to protect the world he came from. Mentored by Gavan himself, Kurogane must master the Wild Star Etherias system, using cards based on the Metal Hero system.
1. Case File 001: Halt the Dark!

Exiakaiser: Welcome, one and all, to a brand new series from the minds behind _Star Knight Exxion_. This story is a completely and totally new world, based on an idea that has been going through my head for about 2 months and counting. Now, after getting the first details decided, I can now announce the name of the series: Welcome to Wild _Star Knight Etherias_.

The story behind this series is simple- I LOVE Metal Hero shows. The history behind that is not so simple. Let's just say when I was a kid, I watched a lot of Power Rangers series, and then, as I grew older, those tastes changed to Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Ultraman, and then, finally, I found _Space Sheriff Gavan_. I was hooked, and found my love for the series to be my driving force.

Then I found the world of Fan Fictions, and decided to start small. I did a few stories based in the world of _Smallville_ , then, after a character design of mine was denied a few years back because the guy didn't know Metal Heroes (Not blaming him, and not pointing fingers), I decided to create my own addition to the GX Multiverse. Hence the Star Knight Saga (GX, 5D's, Zexal (Coming soon), Arc-V, and Musou).

However, then things went belly up for me. I suffered a B&E a few years back, and responded wrong, coming up with an alternate world where crime was judged on severity in a completely different way. Exxion made its first appearance in my mind as a rogue of justice in this dark world. However, after a suggestion from Card Golem (My Partner in Crime), I changed the world into a Science Fantasy realm. It is an ongoing series till further notice.

Then it happened. In a story in _Metal Hero GX_ , I took the Star Knights and destroyed them, leaving the hero with only a short time to gain a new form. This was the beginning of the birth of the Wild Star, the fully sanctioned Knight of Justice. Then I decided to create the OC for a Toku-verse for another person, and finally got the name down. And that is where this world fits in, and the rest is history.

First off, let me explain how the Etherias system works. The system is mostly based off of Decade and Gokaigers, but more based around Metal Heroes and cards. The cards have a barcode on one side, like Decade's cards, but without the whole DecaDriver being the only thing sticking out. Etherias changes back from form change by willing it, meaning it takes concentration and focus to be able to return to normal mode.

Now, before we begin, let us introduce the hero and his companions. If you know Metal Heroes- or at least Space Sheriffs- then Gavan (Retsu) is already known to you.

Civilian Form

Name: Kurogane Reppuu (Not the same one- a tad different)

Alias: Wild Star Knight Etherias

Age: 21 years old (at the beginning, 18 years old)

Appearance: Blonde Hair with a black streak on his right side. Blue-grey eyes. Stands about 6'0" (Just shy by an inch) weighing 195 lbs., tan skin.

Apparel: Usually a black shirt with long sleeves and a white pair of pants. Brown boots with brown laces, brown long-sleeve jacket with the front opened enough to show the black shirt. Has twin bracers and a card pack, the latter of which is attached on his belt, also black, but made of hemp. SKIP uniform- silver on the torso with gold lining around the collar bone area, followed by green on the shoulders. Black pants over the leggings.

Personality: Untouchable to corruption is the key to understanding this guy. Kurogane has a strong belief in doing well by the Laws of the Star Knights. Will personally judge and respond to a crime according to the laws in the codebook, which he carries on him at all times. He liked watching Metal Hero shows with his father growing up.

History: Part of the story.

Side occupation: Junior Curator of the Metal Hero Exhibit of the museum in the city he lives in.

Quirks: Hates arrogance, hates high-saturated foods, but not sweets.

Hero Form:

Appearance: A mix between BIMA X, Gavan, Tekkaman Blade, Garo, and Aldamon. Activated by pressing a button on the right brace. Each brace performs a different function: Right Brace is form change and weapon and vehicle summon; Left Brace summons a Hero.

Tools:

Metal Hero Deck- similar in design to the card used by Decade (Without the 'Kamen Ride' thing going on). Etherias slides a card in the Right side, it calls out 'FORM UP" and the Metal Hero's name for form change. Left Brace calls out 'AWAKE" and the Metal Hero name to summon. Etherias can change back at will first time.

Etherias Blade- Masterwork Longsword similar in design to the Master Sword, this blade is the main weapon. Etherias can slide his hand along the blade to initiate the Quasar Dynamic final attack.

Star Buster- a beam pistol, similar in design to the Video Beam Gun Shaider used, this pistol can fire 999 rounds before draining.

SA-23 Sol-Stryker- a star fighter with dual plasma cannons and twin 6-shot missile launchers.

Starron- Motorcycle, based on a Kawasaki Ninja, that can transform into a strike fighter for combat or transport.

Blaze Star Battle Tank 'Wyvern X'- MBT of the Wild Star vehicle line. The SA-23 Sol-Stryker is based in the top and forms on call. Main armament- Twin dual-fire Plasma cannons with rapid fire burst mode.

Hyper Star Cruiser Galawin- Main battle cruiser. Cross between the Vavilos and the Grand Nazca.

Now for the Companion. Other than Gavan, who is Kurogane's mentor on Earth, Kurogane has a partner, a woman about a year older named Marianna.

Name: Marianna

Age: 22

Physical Appearance: almost the same height as Kurogane, with longer hair, kept straight, green eyes.

Personality: Seeks to bring DARK to Justice at all costs. However, cares for Kurogane, and is willing to help him complete his mission. Naïve about earth customs.

History: Marianna comes from a world destroyed by DARK's Dark Dimensional Energies. However, she was sent to the SKIP main training facility during that time. Then Kurogane came and the pair became close. After DARK decided to attack Earth, Marianna decided to go with Kurogane to protect the planet from the enemy.

Quirks: Naïve about Human behavior. Has to ask Kurogane for help from time to time to understand.

Now, for those of you who want to do OC's for series, here's the catch- You can do them, but no hero forms. This is Metal Heroes only, and most of the cards are to be picked up by Kurogane or another character I will introduce later.

Now, the story starts with the main plot getting really strong, so let's get started. Disclaimer: I only own the OC's I have created for this series. The individual Metal Heroes and their series are owned and trademarked by Toei. Now, let's get straight to it.

"FATHER," yelled out Kurogane. It was the first day of summer, and it marked Kurogane's last summer as a student, having graduated from high school. He had passed his exams with flying colors, and knew he wanted to become a detective when he grew up. His father, Kane Reppuu, lay in a pool of blood, a giant hole in the middle of his chest where the strange creature standing over Kane had impaled him with a sword.

" _The intel didn't say there was a kid here,_ " said the strange creature in a disembodied voice. " _I should just silence the brat and be done with it._ "

"Stop," said Kurogane, backing into a corner. Kurogane was always a good kid, never getting into trouble, and therefore didn't understand why this creature, whatever it was, was trying to kill him. "Don't come any closer," he then said, grabbing a katana from the mantle right next to where he was standing.

"W _hat's this,_ " asked the creature, raising a blade, " _You wish to defend yourself? Then by all means, you are free to do so._ " It then charged at Kurogane in a stabbing attack…

…Only to be repelled by a strange force. " _Damn,_ " it then said, " _It seems you got lucky, kid. But word of warning, if I see you again…I will kill you._ " With that, she disappeared.

Kurogane then ran out the door and looked out at the night sky. However, before he could find that which he sought, a beam of light struck him. It was a transport beam, sent from outside Earth's orbit. It tore Kurogane apart at the subatomic level, and his body vanished.

Wild Star Knight Etherias

Episode 1

Halt the Dark!

Opponent- Dark Energy Beast Black Dog

5 Years later-

Earth was going through a new age of growth, with space flights leaving earth at a phenomenal rate. Mars had been colonized and new stations orbited the new Earth-controlled realm, while new atmospheric converters kept the world going.

That was a year ago. However, half a year ago, we suddenly lost contact with the Mars Colony in charge of communications. Nobody knows what happened, or who was responsible. However, not known to anyone, a new colony rested on Mars' surface.

-Meanwhile-

Deep Space

Dark Dimension Fortress Belial

"Milady," said a Strange creature, called 'Dark Energy Soldier Megars', "The New Mars Colony is up and ready to begin assault operations."

"Excellent," said the strange leader of the group, called 'Dark Goddess Kaena', "Begin by setting a based on Earth. Once there, begin plundering, killing all who get in our way."

"Hail DARK," said the Megars, performing the DARK Salute, both arms raised to the front in fists.

This was the Dimensionally-based Crime Syndicate DARK. Their mission- plunder and destroy each world they come across. They are made of 5 armies, with 'Megars' making up the lower ranks. The different monsters making up the minority of the next level are those that survived the Metal Heroes of old given new life as combatant leaders.

All of a sudden, a fleet of starships, the 'DARK Attack craft NOVASTAR', flew out of the back of the base and into space. These ships were insectoid in design with wings like a Seltas, and only five legs. The front legs were scythe-like and could be used either as weapon platforms, or as boarding hooks. The head itself has a single energy cannon on the front horn-like protrusion, and the cockpit was housed in the head, with the single eye being a viewport. The design of these ships were based on a creature from the Nemesis world, a galaxy that most of the Megars came from.

-Meanwhile-

-SKIP Headquarters-

-Knight Star-

Kurogane was working hard to get his final day of training. This was the final exam all Star Knight Policemen took before they were given a sector of space to patrol. He was really hoping to get the Sol system, seeing as he would be the only member of the Star Knight Police Force to be from that world. The exam was simple, defeat a villain. However, the battle was usually harder than it looked, as his partner, Marianna told him.

"Remember your combat training," said Marianna, watching Kurogane from above. She had graduated a year before, but stayed behind, having decided to partner with Kurogane, seeing as she knew him very well.

"Taking this guy down has always been really tough," said Kurogane, pulling out his blade. The monster in front of him, a BEM from the Makuu days, was always his most difficult opponent. However, over the last few weeks, he studied the creature as he fought. Now, he finally had the intel to defeat it. He charged at it, but suddenly stopped, looking around.

"What are you looking for," asked Marianna, confused.

"The reason I always failed this test," said Kurogane, remembering the five times he took it, "Was because I failed to save the hostage. Before I make a move, I gotta make sure I save the hostage first. And that is the first thing I need to look for…there." Kurogane then saw the hostage, a little girl, sitting on the floor behind the monster. "Going for extraction first," Kurogane then said, pressing a button on his suit. All of a sudden, a series of panels flipped over Kurogane's head, with more appearing on his suit. These panels, designed to block out thermal and visual tracking, seemed to record and display external data, rendering him almost invisible to the naked eye. He then ran towards the hostage.

Kurogane was able to reach the hostage and save her. He then turned and faced the monster in earnest, cutting it down with his blade.

All of a sudden, a buzzer sounded and a sign appeared above him saying, in green letters, 'PASS'. "Congratulations," said the drill sergeant of the place, "you finally passed your Final exams. You ready to hear where you and your partner are to report to?"

"Sir, yes sir," said Kurogane at the top of his voice.

"You and Officer Marianna are to head to the Sol System branch on the far side of Jupiter," said the Drill sergeant. "There you will report to your chief, Exxion. He will instruct you into your mission from now on. Good work, Officer Reppuu of Earth. In addition, you are now given the code name 'Wild Star Knight Etherias'. Wear your name with honor. You are dismissed. Return to your dorm room and clear out any belongings."

"Understood, Sir," said Kurogane, moving out.

-24 hours later-

The Hyper Star Cruiser Galawin was sitting in dock, as Kurogane and Marianna got on board. "You ready for this," asked Marianna, smiling.

"I haven't been back for 5 years," said Kurogane, "In that time, I made sure those who thought I had died kept my home as is. I will sign the required papers when I return to Earth." The pair then sat at the controls of the Galawin and Kurogane said, "Hyper Star Cruiser Galawin, Takeoff!"

"Take off granted," said the lady at the control tower for the Dock. "Good journey, and have a safe flight." As the Galawin left the dock, the next group of students saluted the ship, giving the pair a respected sendoff.

The Galawin was a fast ship, designed to be able to travel between worlds in a manner of minutes. "Course plotted," said Marianna, "Ready for Fold on your mark."

Kurogane said nothing as he hit the button. Time and space seemed to collapse as a massive tunnel appeared in space. This was a fold tunnel, a strange phenomenon thought to exist naturally in space. The Galawin can access this phenomenon by discharging protons and anti-protons from special thrusters in the front, which seem to create a portal between worlds. The resultant 'Fold' in space, creates a tunnel capable of allowing ships to cross vast distances in mere minutes.

The Galawin entered the tunnel and seemed to thin out for a second, appearing in Jupiter orbit minutes later.. "Fold complete," said Marianna, "Now heading on last leg of trip."

Moments later, the Star Knight Sol Branch HQ appeared in front of them. "SKIP-SOL, this is the Galawin, requesting permission to dock," said Kurogane.

"Welcome, Galawin," said the Dock Tech, "Permission Granted. Welcome home, Etherias."

-1 hour later-

The Galawin was docked and both Kurogane and Marianna had changed to civilian clothes. They were then ordered to report to the commander of the base, Exxion.

"The prodigal son returns home at last," said Exxion, chief of the Star Knight Intergalactic Police (SKIP), Sol Precinct. "How was training?"

"It was worth it," said Kurogane. "How's the Earth doing?"

"We got a major development," said Exxion, changing from happy to stern. "DARK is attacking the planet and trying to create another forward base."

"That's not good," said Marianna, worried, "If they succeed, they will most likely destroy the planet."

"What's the plan," asked Kurogane, ready for action.

"You and Officer Marianna are to head to Earth," said Exxion, "And link up with a local Space Sheriff named Gavan. He will be your mentor from here on in."

"I get to work with the legendary Space Sheriff," said Kurogane, smiling like an idiot, "Awesome! Marianna, go prep Galawin for launch."

"On it," said Marianna, leaving the room, after saluting Exxion.

"However," said Exxion, walking over to a cabinet, "Before you leave, Kurogane, I have been asked by Central to tell you something. Your new title comes with a new set of gear." He then pulled out a metal briefcase and opened it. He then turned it to face Kurogane and said, "This is the Wild Star Gear. Make sure you familiarize yourself with the workings of it. You got 5 parts: The Wild Star Bracers, which handle armor set up, as well as your skills and Wild Star weapons. The Star Buster, a new sidearm. And the Metal Hero Deck, a set of cards specifically made for this system. Make sure to shuffle before going out."

"This all," asked Kurogane, placing the Braces on his arms.

"Actually," said Exxion pulling out a few data pads, "We have also retrofitted a series of additional pieces of tech during the briefing. The first is the new Star vehicles for your personal use. You can look over the data when you get back to the ship. And the final piece is the ship itself has also been fitted with new tech- a change beam, which will fire your suit to you as energy in 0.0005 milliseconds. The final addition is the Mega Form of Galawin, the Hyper Star Giant Galawin. We based the design off of Juspion's Daileon battle form, and added a few toys to work with, as well as the name is based on a character from one of the heroes of earth legend."

"Roger," said Kurogane, attaching the belt with the Metal Hero Deck and Star Buster on it. "Anything else before I ship out?"

"Be careful," said Exxion, "We have reason to believe that the person in charge of DARK is the same person who killed your father. Exercise extreme caution. And don't let anyone know about your true identity."

"Sir," said Kurogane, saluting. With that, he left the office in the direction of the docking bays.

-24 hours later-

"Final checks complete," said the head technician, looking over the ship and making sure everything worked out right. Kurogane and Marianna then sat in the bridge of the ship. "You are good to go at your discretion."

"Roger," said Kurogane. Then, after the last of the station personnel had left the ship, Kurogane then said, "This is Galawin, control. We are ready to launch."

"Roger, Galawin," said Exxion, managing the docking control. "When you get to Earth, Gavan will contact you. Good luck and happy hunting. Launch timing is passed to you."

"Hyper Star Cruiser Galawin," said Kurogane, "Launching. See you again, SKIP-SOL."

12 hours later

Dark Dimension Fortress Belial

"Strange ship entering range of Mars Base," said Dezzle, who was working as Comms officer.

" _Send the NOVASTARS to intercept,_ " said Kaena, " _If it is what I fear it is, they must not be allowed to make it to Earth!_ "

-1 hour later-

Mars Orbit

"We got 7 unfriendly ships on an intercept course," said Marianna, "ETA, 20 minutes!"

"We are still 12 hours out," said Kurogane, "Will intercept them in the Sol-Stryker."

"Roger," said Marianna, "Good Hunting."

The SA-23 Sol-Stryker was a prototype star fighter designed to work in both space and atmosphere of most world types. Kurogane sat in the cockpit, designed like the sky Shaian, and launched out of the back. The ship and bay were added on when the ship was at dock at the Sol base. Kurogane then saw the ships and began intercept. He managed to take out three of them on the second pass, after dodging the beams the 7 UFOs fired out. The other 7 he locked onto after the third pass and said, "STAR BURST MISSILE!" The voice command was recognized and a pair of missile launchers opened up on the sides of the cockpit. They fired 12 missiles that locked onto their targets and connected with them, blowing them up. "Intercept complete," said Kurogane, returning to the Galawin, which then resumed its course.

-Later-

Fortress Belial

" _Dammit,_ " said Kaena, angry at the loss of her ships. " _Guess we have no choice. Send Dark Energy Beast Black Dog to Earth to prepare for their arrival._ "

"At once, Milady," said Dezzle. Dezzle then pressed a red button. This activated a strange portal that blasted a strange capsule to Earth via the Dark Dimension. When the capsule hit the group, it cracked open like an egg, and a creature seemed to appear out of it. However, the monster was only 2 inches high. However, it soon grew to 7 feet tall. Dark Energy Beasts, upon contact with Earth's atmosphere, grow from the size of a caterpillar to the size of a fully grown human in a matter of minutes. However, at the same time, their ferocity and distaste for other lifeforms also grows, as does their willingness to obey their Dark Goddess.

12 hours later

Mount Fuji

"We have landed," said Marianna, unbuckling her safety harness. "Let's go and meet our contact."

"He said to meet him in town at the museum," said Kurogane, wearing Earth Civilian clothing. "I will go ahead and scope out the place. You procure an additional vehicle."

"How will you get there," asked Marianna.

"One of the vehicles the Sol Station gave us," said Kurogane, "Partially resembles an Earth Motorcycle. I might as well give it a test drive."

-2 hours later-

Kyoto City Museum

Metal Hero Exhibit

Meeting Time

"Glad you made it on time," said Retsu, shaking Kurogane's hand.

"It is a great honor," said Kurogane, "To meet the first Space Sheriff based on Earth in person."

"Well," said Retsu, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "It is a great pleasure to assist the Star Knight Police Force in protecting Earth from evil. You do know why I'm talking to you, right?"

"I was told you are to be my mentor while I do my job," said Kurogane. "However, I don't really understand that last bit."

"Walk with me," said Retsu, and the pair of them walked through the exhibit, stopping at each Metal Hero. "Let's start by asking the obvious question- Why are you here?"

"My mission is to defend Earth from the Dimensional Crime Syndicate DARK," said Kurogane, "And to uphold the Laws of the Star Knights."

"And what is the first Law of the Star Knight Code," asked Retsu.

"A Star Knight must place the safety of the planet above oneself," said Kurogane, reciting the first law. "Second law- A Star Knight has the right to dispense justice on any crime except those that break local laws."

"Excellent," said Retsu, "Which brings me to the last question. Why were you chosen?"

"This is my homeworld," said Kurogane, "As a Terran, I must defend my world from the forces of evil."

"That is why most, if not all Metal Heroes fight," said Retsu, walking to Juspion. "However, there are a few exceptions. Sharivan, Juspion, Spielban, Jiraya, all of them are fighting to protect this world because this was where their enemies based their final plots. And now you are gonna be fighting with their souls in your hands."

All of a sudden, a strange beeping went off. It was from Kurogane's communicator device. "Yes, Marianna," asked Kurogane, pulling it out.

"We got orders to destroy a frontline base DARK set up," said Marianna. "You and Gavan are to destroy it."

"Understood," said Kurogane, putting away his communicator. He then turned to Gavan and said, "Mission time. Up for ruining DARK's day a bit?"

"Let's do some damage," said Retsu. The pair then headed to the parking lot.

-Meanwhile-

"You sure it's here," asked a kid, looking worried.

"Rumour has it," said another kid, "Most people who come here never leave."

"Hey," said a Megars, pointing at the kids, "We got a pair of intruders."

"RUN," yelled one of the kids. The two bolted, trying to escape. However, after 30 minutes, the Megars caught up to them and grabbed them.

"Foolish Humans," said Black Dog, looking like a psychotic monster, "Those who find this place die." With that, he raised one arm, ready to strike…

Only for a beam shot to hit him in the back, causing a small explosion. "STOP RIGHT THERE," yelled Kurogane, holding the Star Buster in one hand.

"Who the hell are you," asked Black Dog. "Leave the kids," he then said to the Megars, "Kill those two!"

The Megars the pulled out their swords, which looked like cutlasses, and charged. Retsu and Kurogane responded by punching and kicking each one out of the way. "This is the most annoying part," exclaimed Retsu, "Fighting to get to the boss. It takes time, but it's really worth it."

The kids were left to fend for themselves, and managed to get away from the action. "You ready, old man," asked Kurogane, striking his combat pose.

"You know," said Retsu, "You could learn a thing or two from this old man." He then placed his left fist over his chest and called out, "JOUCHAKU!" Then he twisted to his left side, brought his arms together and faced forward, with arms extended, hands balled up as fists. Then he bent forward, like he was gonna start running, with his left arm in front of him, and then stood straight up, with his had stretched out towards the sky. Light coalesced to his body, transforming him as he took a battle stance. "UCHUU KEIJI GAVAN!"

 _Gavan's Jouchaku process takes 0.05 milliseconds to occur. Let's see the Jouchaku Process again._

 _Retsu then raised his left hand to the center of his chest in a fist, and called out, "Jouchaku." Then he twisted to his left side, brought his arms together and faced forward, with arms extended, hands balled up as fists. Then he bent forward, like he was gonna start running, with his left arm in front of him, and then stood straight up, with his had stretched out towards the sky. All of a sudden, Dolgiran appeared in the sky and said, "Yokai. Combatto Suitsu Densoushimasu." Then a white light came from out of the front of the ship, enveloping Retsu in silver particles._

"Onore, Gavan," said Black Dog, "Always ruining the plans of Don Horror!"

"Don't forget about me," said Kurogane. He then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace.

All of a sudden, a beam of light struck him, and the armor seemed to coalesce onto him. It was gold with silver accents, and lots of strange tech on the chest. He then swung his arms in practice combat strikes.

 _Etherias' Wild Star Change process takes 0.005 milliseconds to occur. Let's see the Wild Star Change Process again._

 _Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace._

 _Meanwhile, in high orbit, the Galawin's orbit reached its zenith in line with the sun. With the top of the craft, it collected energy and converted it into solar power for the Nano-Cells that made up the armor. It then fired the particles at Kurogane, which began to coalesce into armor plates as a particle beam._

"Who the hell are you," asked Black Dog.

"I am the Knight of the Stars," said Kurogane, thrusting his hand into the air. "I am the answer to your crimes. I AM WILD STAR KNIGHT ETHERIAS!"

-Meanwhile-

Fortress Belial

" _ONORE,_ " yelled Kaena, angered. " _The Star Knights now have an Earth agent. Curse them! Akuma Jikyuu hatsudo_ (1) _!_ "

"At once," said Dezzle, who then pressed a black button.

The universe is made of both positive and negative matter- Light and Dark; Matter and Dark Matter. DARK takes the Dark Matter that makes up a specific space and compresses it into a dimensional vortex. This vortex opens up into a separate dimension of pure evil.

Black Dog then jumped into the vortex, and howled in delight. "Get him, Etherias," said Gavan, punching a Megars in the head. "Consider this your first test."

"Right," said Etherias, who then called out, "STARRON!" as he did this, an antenna popped out of his helmet.

All of a sudden, as if from out of nowhere, a strange motorcycle, resembling a tricked out Kawasaki Ninja appeared on the field. Etherias got on it and rode towards the Vortex.

While in the Akuma Dimension, a Dark Energy Beast's strength is multiplied by four. However, it also changes them into mindless beasts while there.

Etherias looked around and saw that the area was full of danger. He made sure to be cautious. However, then Black Dog in his Beast Form, a massive black Dire Wolf with red eyes, lunged at Etherias. Kurogane dodged the first strike, but was unable to dodge the second one. The beast lunged a second time, knocking the fledgling Star Knight to the ground, and started trying to bite at him. However, Kurogane, then said, "SHOCK BLAST!" This released a minor charge that frightened the beast enough that Etherias could stand up.

"Let's do this," said Kurogane, reaching into his Metal Hero deck and pulling out a card. It was Gavan's card. "Alright," said Kurogane, "Time to field test the Form Scan effect." He then placed the card in the slot in the Right Brace and called out, "FORM UP!"

"FORM UP," called out the Right Brace, "SPACE SHERIFF GAVAN!"

"JOUCHAKU," said Kurogane, as the armor changed to look like Gavan's.

"Impossible," said Dezzle, "He can access the souls of the Metal Heroes!"

Etherias in Gavan form gains the ability to deflect attacks for a short time by using the BARRIER technique. However, Black Dog didn't know this, and fired a ball of energy from his mouth. Kurogane then called out, "BARRIER!" All of a sudden, a rectangular wall appeared in front of Etherias in Gavan form, stopping the energy ball in its tracks, and sending it right back at Black Dog. He then followed that up with additional attacks, mostly punches and kicks, in rapid succession.

" _He's weakened_ " said Marianna over the intercom, " _Now's the time to finish him off._ "

"Right," said Etherias, changing back to normal mode. He then pressed a button on the deck box. This closed and locked the top of the box, flipped it around and opened another lid, revealing the weapon cards. Etherias then pulled out the card labeled 'Etherias Blade and Shield', and slid it in the Right Brace. All of a sudden, the card vanished from his left hand and a sword and shield appeared. The shield was secured in a scabbard in the shield. Etherias then pulled out the sword and said, "In violation of Article 23 Paragraph D of the Star Knight Law Mandate, which states, and I quote, 'Those who do evil shall be judged by severity', Article 30 section B, 'Those that threaten with death shall themselves be slain', and Article 8, 'Those that kill people of a world under Star Knight Jurisdiction will be put to the death on the spot', I hereby find you guilty and sentence you to death according to Article 5, 'A Star Knight has the Right to administer sentence for a crime that breaks Star Knight Law." He then took the shield and flung it at the Dark Energy Beast, which was stunned by the hit. He then ran his hand along the blade, which seemed to charge with energy. Etherias then swung the blade a few times and charged at Black Dog, slashing him once with an attack that caused him to receive an electric shock. He then turned to face Black Dog and slashed the air in front of them, calling out, "QUASAR DYNAMIC!" The slash produced a shockwave that cut through the air in front of hi, till it hit Black Dog, slicing him in half.

Black Dog then reverted to humanoid form and said, as energy arched from his body, "Don't even thing you won! This is just the beginning of DARK's plans for this world. KAENA FOREVERRRRRRRR!" After he said that, Black Dog fell forward and exploded.

- **BGM- Final Fantasy Unlimited Theme-**

The area in the Akuma Dimension reverted to normal form, and Etherias ran into the DARK base. He then started firing his Star Buster at ships and fuel tanks. This caused the based to explode, as Etherias ran back to safety. "Mission complete," Etherias said, returning to civilian form.

-Meanwhile-

Fortress Belial

" _Damn you, Etherias,_ " said Kaena, with all her minions gathered around her, " _I will defeat you yet!_ "

-Later-

Kyoto Museum

"You mean that you wish to learn more about how to he like the Metal Heroes," asked Retsu. It was two hours after the battle, and Kurogane and Retsu were finally getting some rest at the museum. "Why?"

"I have a long way to go before I can truly call myself a Metal Hero," said Kurogane, "Plus I like the entire series. From you to the Tetsuwan Robotack series, I grew up watching them with my father, before he was killed 5 years ago."

"So you do have a personal reason to fight," commented Retsu, "And that is the first step. A Metal Hero will fight for both justice and to avenge those they cared about. For me it was my homeworld, and my father. The next thing you need is a civilian guise."

"Maybe I could work here as an assistant curator," said Kurogane.

The pair talked for the rest of the afternoon.

Preview of Next Episode:

Kaena decided to send a new Monster to set up a weapon smuggling ring. However, to prevent any interference, she hires a mercenary in the form of a psychic soldier. Kurogane loses for the first time, and learns about the sole women among the Metal Heroes, Lady Battle Cop. Can Kurogane summon her to battle? Or will Kurogane fall to the power of the ESPER Demon? _Wild Star Knight Etherias_ \- Next episode:

Case File 2:

Psychic Demon!

Don't Miss it

Metal Hero Cards used:

Space Sheriff Gavan

Type- Space Sheriff

Summon Points- 1000

Card number- 0001

Special Skill- Barrier- Sends enemy projectile attacks back at them.

Star Knight Law:

Article 1: A Star Knight must place the safety of the planet above oneself.

Sub-article a: Defense of a planet includes the people living there.

(1)= Demon Dimension Activate! (Loose translation)

Thank you for reading the firs chapter of the series. I hope you enjoyed it, and will continue to read further as I produce more chapters. However, if you want to, you can help me make this series more interesting.

To this end, I introduce the Monster OC design rules. It's actually very simple- the Dark Energy Beasts, are, and this is the short version, based on mythical and legendary beasts from myths and legends. Just take a creature of lore you like, and type it up using the following profile, then leave it in the comment box. However, only 2 per person per episode will be allowed.

Monster Name: (Include Dark Energy Beast in the name)

Combat Type: (example: Black Dogs are predatory type- 5 types in total*)

Basis: (What Creature is the monster based off of? Example- Black Dog is based on its namesake in Anglo-Saxon lore- A large black dog with red eyes that spells misfortune to all who come across it.)

Features: (What makes the Dark Energy Beast Form unique from its counterpart?)

Akuma Dimension Form (Go wild with this one! The more bestial, the better)

Mission parameters for DARK (What would DARK want this beast to do? How would this beast be forced to do battle with Etherias and his team without actually being sent to hunt him down? Special Missions include setting up bases, base defense smuggling ring setup, monster information setup, etc)

Finally- Special skills (Attack styles- Go overboard. However, NO GOKU Characters! Leave Super Modes out till after episode 21)


	2. Case File 002: Psychic Demon!

**Exiakaiser:** Welcome to the next episode of Wild Star Knight Etherias. Today we look at one specific Metal Hero. However, she is a cyborg girl forced to battle a crime syndicate. In this chapter, Kurogane faces off against DARK's newest Dark Energy Beast, Tengu, as well as an ESPER named Amadeus. To assist him, He summons the girl as his ally, So, before we get into the details bit of this part of the chapter, let's get her bio out of the way.

Name: Kaoru Mikashiba

Metal Hero Name: 'Battle Cop'

Age: Undetermined (Believed to be late 20's)

Personality- Vengeance and justice driven.

History: Kaoru was a professional tennis player who won 2nd place in the nationals. She had a good life, a loving fiancée, and a caring friend. However, one day, all that changed when the covert operations branch of a crime syndicate called 'The Cartel' called 'Phantom' attacked the lab where her fiancée worked to create a police robot. Her life was stolen, as was the life of her fiancée, who died rebuilding her to fight the war on crime. 6 months later, she began her war on crime armed with a special set of weapons, including a handgun made just for her use and a high heat cutting wire. She finally defeated 'Phantom', and destroyed the Cartel before finding out that their leader, Henry Ohba, had been ordered to kill himself. No one has seen her since.

Not many see the movie she was in as counted as a part of the Metal Hero Franchise for 2 reasons. The first was that it was only a movie character. I can see the reasoning behind this logic, but it kinda falls short. Second reason is the reason I added her in the first place- She was not a man. That is sexist, and this is an equality-first series over anything else. Besides there are a ton of heroines in Eastern and Western comics that kicked butt- from Wonder Woman onward. And it is not my place to spilt hairs, so she is counted as a Metal Heroine in my book.

Now that that is out of the way, we introduce the 'Monster of the Week' bit. Like I said, most of the monsters are based on Legendary Monsters from mythology and fables, which is one of the reasons I left out Bigfoot- He is a modern conundrum, having been around since the late 1800's. I prefer classical-age creatures, from Krakens to Dragons, and so on. And since this is only the second episode, I will not be doing too much damage. The monster in this chapter, Dark Energy Beast Tengu, is based on the long-nosed goblins from ancient Japanese Mythology.

However, Kurogane is not gonna go in half-cocked. SKIP has a set of basic combat gear he has to wear half the time, specifically in battle, when not transformed into Etherias. Of these, he carries his Star Buster, a semi-automatic energy pistol in the same style as the Crime Buster as used by Sharivan. His personal armor is specifically designed to tank everything up to heavy ordinance, and his SWAT gear can shrug off a high-EX rocket blast at point-blank range. However, unlike many of his predecessors, he is vulnerable to Psionic attacks, as he has not had any formal PSI training. Will get into that in this chapter, as it is part of the plot.

So, now that that is explained, let's get this chapter started in earnest. The Disclaimer is still the same as usual.

"Curse that Etherias," said Commander Hessler, DARK's Head of Tactical Planning, annoyed that his new mistress had been foiled. "There's gotta be some way to defeat him."

" _Till we find that out,_ " said Kaena, " _We got business to attend to. Send out Tengu. I need him to make contact with the Earth Crime Syndicate called the Cartel. Maybe they have a weapon we can use to defeat him._ "

Meanwhile

On Earth

The phone was ringing. The leader of the Cartel's main forces picked it up and said, "Yes?"

" _Good evening_ ," said a voice on the other end of the line, " _I am Tengu, a representative of DARK._ "

"I see," he said, interested, "What do you want?"

" _We would like your help to defeat a foe of ours,_ " said Tengu, " _Do you have a weapon that can destroy him? Overkill would be preferred._ "

"We'll make you a deal," said the head of the Cartel, "We have been working on a new ESPer unit to replace the original Amadeus unit. We have also been expanding into weapon smuggling, and are looking to set up a few trade deals for weapon shipments. You become one of our partners, we will give you free use of the Mk-II Amadeus Soldier to use as an enforcer."

" _You have a deal,_ " said Tengu, " _We will meet in person to sign the contract that will make the deal not only accepted, but also official._ " With that, he hung up.

"Everything is going according to my great plan," said Tengu, laughing like a hyena.

-Meanwhile-

-Undisclosed location-

A pyramid-like structure sat in a dark underground location. Inside the pyramid sat a lone figure, built like a bodybuilder. He sat in meditation, a black aura discharging like fire around him. To one side there sat a vase, and in front of him was a monitor with cables hooked up to it. These cables were EEG leads, sending data to the monitor about his mental functions. The monitor was showing a spike in his mental activity. The vase next to the man shook, like it was being hit with an earthquake, but the rest of the room was unaffected. Then the man opened his eyes, as the vase shattered explosively.

 **(Opening theme- Doubt & Trust by Access)**

 **(Instrumental)**

( **The Metal Hero** -) The many Metal Heroes appear in a group.

( **A** **group of long-forgotten heroes who fought to protect our world from evil** ) They fight their respective villains and bosses.

( **However, they were forgotten by those whom they saved time and again** ) Then, the images of battle disappear, leaving a black background.

 **(But now** , **a new legend is about to be written, as the Metal Heroes return** ) All of a sudden, a new picture appears as Kurogane, wearing his SKIP Uniform, holds a deck of cards.

( **Now, with deck in hand, and justice in heart** ,) The camera focuses on the twin braces on his arms.

( **A new hero rises to shape his world in the never growing battle between order and chaos** ) Kurogane holds places the cards in his deck box and does his Wild Star Change.

 **[owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru]** Kurogane stands in front of the city he is working in, looking down at the people.

 **[yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku]** Kurogane walks among the people, looking like a lone wolf.

 **[kodoku o fuujikomete]** Images of the murder of Kurogane's father, and his training as a Star Knight Intergalactic Patrolman.

 **[tozashikakeru manazahi]** Kurogane and Marianna are in the Metal Hero Exhibit, looking at the different Metal Heroes, as the many cards of them appear beside each.

 **[habataku mono o mukaeru sora]** Kurogane and Marianna both stand in front of the SKIP Flag, and salute.

 **[shihaisareru no o osoreyashinai]** Exxion and the Staff of the Jupiter SKIP branch salute.

 **[akogareru mabayusa wa]** Kaena and the forces of DARK appear.

 **[subete o kaeru tame ni]** Kaena grabs a hologram of Earth in her clutches.

 **[dare mo yurusazu ni]** Kurogane then raises his right hand in the air, and places his left in the opposite direction. He then rotates them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slows to a crawl.

 **[doko e yukeru darou]** Kurogane then completes his pose, and calls out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reaches his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and presses a button on the Brace, transforming him into Wild Star Knight Etherias.

 **[hikari no moto Yami wa umare]** Etherias then stands in front of Kaena and her many Minions. He then starts to fight a few.

 **[shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru]** The Galawin, Etherias' Battle Cruiser transforms into Battle Giant Galawin, complete with sword and shield, and fights some of the giant beasts.

 **[kokoro o tsukisasu]** One of the monsters Etherias is fighting gets a lucky blow in and Kurogane pulls out a Metal Hero Card, swipes it in the right gauntlet, becoming Jiban.

 **[fureta yoru o Koorasete mo]** He then activates the Autoderringer effect and fires it, destroying a large group of monsters.

 **[yume to iu Yokubou no kage o]** Etherias then returns to normal mode, and pulls out his Quasar Blade, his signature weapon.

 **[yobitsuzukeru]** He charges it up and goes into his Quasar Slash attack, cutting down another group of beasts.

 **[kimi no tsumi to itami o]** He then rushes towards Kaena, Quasar Blade at the ready.

 **[shinjite iku ]** The two clash, leading to a white explosion of light.

Wild Star Knight Etherias

Case File 002

Psychic Demon!

-Metal Hero Exhibit-

0900 hours

Kurogane was walking through the Metal Hero exhibit, carrying a strange PDA-like device. In this device, there was information on each and every Metal Hero that stood before him. "Let's see," said Kurogane, standing before one in particular, "Jiban, a cyborg detective forced to fight against Bioroid criminals in the never-ending pursuit of justice. Decommissioned after mission completed." He then walked up to another one, "Battle Cop, Kaoru Mikashiba, changed into a cyborg cop to tackle the Cartel, a criminal organization that was trying to take control of Tokyo. Believed Decommissioned. Okay…a little vague."

"Ah," said the curator, "I see you found our little mystery. Kaoru was never seen after her mission was completed. Disappeared from the radar, I believe is the turn."

"Who knows," asked Kurogane, shrugging. All of a sudden, his communicator went off. "Gotta take this," he then explained and ran over to a nearby restroom. "Reppuu here."

"We have intel that a major smuggling operation is gonna happen between DARK and the Cartel," said Marianna. "We need you to perform the bust."

"The Cartel, huh," commented Kurogane, "Will do. However, there may be a chance they have, with them, an Amadeus Soldier."

"Amadeus Soldier," asked Marianna, "What is that?"

"I did some digging," said Kurogane, "The Cartel has some real deep pockets, it seems, because they created a psychic super soldier that they send out to eliminate anyone who gets in the way of their plans. That is one of the reasons they are feared."

"In any case," said Marianna, "This mission is labeled priority Alpha, and you know what that means."

Kurogane sighed, "Priority Alpha- Mission takes priority over all other missions. Completion by any means necessary."

"Exactly."

"Well, then," said Kurogane, "It's a good thing my hours are extremely flexible, or I wouldn't be able to do this."

-20 minutes later-

"The Cartel wishes to thank you for your willingness to business with us," said the representative. With that, he pulled out a crate full of weapons. "Let me introduce the latest weapon in the Cartel's arsenal, the X-02 Neutron Cannon. It's handheld, making it easy to carry." The rep then aimed the large gun at a set of nearby metal crates and fired. A yellow energy beam was emitted by the particle accelerator gun, causing the crates to spontaneously explode. "With this, you can stop anyone in your way, even a Star Knight."

"Excellent," said Tengu, grabbing the gun. "What can we expect immediately?"

"For your contribution," said the representative, "5 crates full of these, 10 in total. Later, pending future requirements, we may send you a few test weapons, depending that you make good on our deal."

"Will do," said Tengu.

"Target is finalizing a deal with the Cartel," said Kurogane, "Can I proceed with the mission?"

" _Not yet,_ " said Marianna, via Comlink, " _We need to wait till and take both sides out at the same time._ "

"There's no time," said Kurogane, "This will be last contact between both sides."

" _Remember what Gavan told you,_ " said Marianna, " _Sometimes the best plan of attack is to be patient and wait for the moment._ "

"Fair point," said Kurogane.

" _I'm picking up a lifeform about 5 clicks to your right and closing. It seems strange…KURO! GET OUT OF THERE!_ "

Kurogane had little time to react as the Psychic wave hit him full force. The blast knocked Kurogane back. "It's the Amadeus Soldier," said Kurogane, "He was able to locate me. Impressive use of clairvoyance."

" _Well, then, maybe you can congratulate him while he is spilling your guts with his mind,_ " said Marianna, sarcastically. " _For now, just take him out._ "

"Roger," said Kurogane, Charging the Amadeus soldier. When the ESPer fired another psychic wave attack, he called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE," and pressed the button on the right brace, doing so in mid-air. After a burst of light, the armor appeared on him. He then charged at the Psychic soldier, kicking him back with a flying kick.

"Etherias," said Tengu, angered. "Finally, he's here."

"He looks like a Metal Hero," said the representative. "However, he is still no match for Amadeus."

"Correction," said Tengu, "He is no match for Amadeus _and_ me." Tengu then pulled out a halberd and charged, along with his Megars.

Kurogane was not doing too well in this battle, getting tossed around by psychic force blasts, and slashed around by Megars and Tengu. " _Kurogane,_ " said Marianna, " _Pull out. We will suspend the operation till we can figure out the Amadeus unit's abilities and limits._ "

Kurogane then pulled out a Metal Hero card labeled 'Hikaruon' and said, "FORM UP!" He then slid the card in the right brace.

"FORM UP," called out the right brace, "HIKARUON!"

"REKKU," called out Kurogane, transforming into Gakuen Tokusou Hikaruon. He then placed both hands in front, as if he was doing the Kamehameha attack. He then spread his arms apart in full extension, and then crossed them over his chest so that they would be parallel to each other. Then he returned them to position 2, and then placed his left arm at the waist with the hand balled up into a fist, and the right arm at face-length. He then just jumped into the air, and transformed into a ball of light before flying off.

-20 minutes later-

"Dammit," said Kurogane, having to get checked out by the Auto-Doc. "That thing had no foreseeable weaknesses. However, it is still flesh and blood. It can still be destroyed, but it had some good defenses. Maybe, if we could find a way to get a shot through its psychic attacks, we could bring it down?"

"How," said Marianna, "We would need a smart bullet in order to do that."

"If I remember," said Kurogane, going over to his jacket, and pulling out his data pad, "Battle Cop was able to defeat the first one. However, it took at least 3 encounters, and she herself was not unscathed when she finally defeated it."

"But how do we learn from her," asked Marianna, "Her whereabouts are unknown. It is believed she died years ago."

"Her physical body may have passed on," said Kurogane, pulling out her card, "But should her spirit and will to fight still live on, then we may just have a chance."

"And just how you think you will be able to call her," asked Marianna, "The left brace is still untested."

"Remember, the whole Etherias system is untested," said Kurogane, "And yet, I managed to access it for the first time a week ago."

-Later-

The Cartel and DARK representatives were all together, making the first exchange of weapons.

"Let's try this again," said Kurogane, via his Comlink, "Everything in place?"

" _We are good to go on this end,_ " said Gavan, standing at the other end of the warehouse where the exchange was taking place.

" _Ready when you are,_ " said Marianna, the coordinator for this operation. " _Everything's set._ "

" _Just remember,_ " said Retsu, " _Patience is crucial to a battle as much as the will to succeed._ "

"Thanks, Sensei," said Kurogane, "Ready to proceed on your call, Galawin."

" _Roger,_ " said Marianna, Making a final check. " _Everyone's accounted for, including the Amadeus. Operation can commence now._ "

"Beginning sting operation," said Kurogane, pulling out a strange hockey puck-shaped device. He then tossed it into the warehouse.

The representatives of both sides of the exchange had very little tome to react as the flash-bang grenade went off. After a few seconds, the light and sound faded, giving Kurogane enough time to fire at each with stun rounds, knocking the Cartel units out quickly. "Stage one completed," said Kurogane, "Retsu, You can proceed."

"Onore," said Tengu, striking the ground next to Kurogane with his halberd. However, Kurogane was already in the air, having jumped out of the way. "You will pay dearly for this."

"I should be saying that," said Kurogane, "I will not forgive you for your actions, Tengu. You have invoked article 7 of the Star Knight Code- An attacked Star Knight has jurisdiction to defend himself, as long as his actions don't harm the world he is sworn to defend."

"Screw you code," said Tengu, "The only Law I follow is the Will of the Dark Goddess herself! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace.

All of a sudden, a beam of light struck him, and the armor seemed to coalesce onto him. It was gold with silver accents, and lots of strange tech on the chest. He then swung his arms in practice combat strikes.

 _Etherias' Wild Star Change process takes 0.005 milliseconds to occur. Let's see the Wild Star Change Process again._

 _Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace._

 _Meanwhile, in high orbit, the Galawin's orbit reached its zenith in line with the sun. With the top of the craft, it collected energy and converted it into solar power for the Nano-Cells that made up the armor. It then fired the particles at Kurogane, which began to coalesce into armor plates as a particle beam._

"Knight of Justice," said Etherias, "My mission is to bring fiends like you to justice. My blade is for the people. Wild Star Knight Etherias, Battle ready!"

All of a sudden, a psychic blast pushed Etherias back. Amadeus had arrived, and attacked Etherias like a mad dog with a single opponent. He kept the pressure until Tengu told him to stop.

"It's obvious you are not strong enough to defend against Amadeus's psychic powers and my strategy," said Tengu, gloating, "However, you will not be able to escape this time. Accept your fate, as your death will be just another footnote in the long history of DARK and its conquest of the universe."

"I refuse," said Etherias, standing up with some effort. "I can't just let you get away with this. And if I need an additional support to bring you down, then so be it." He then reached into his deck box and pulled out two cards. "It's time," he then said to himself and placed the 'Battle Cop' card in the left brace and swiped it.

 **(BGM- Macross Frontier op 2- Lion)**

"TO ARMS," called out the left brace.

"Hear me, oh warrior of justice," said Etherias, "Your work is not yet finished. I summon you to my aid to combat that which threatens the forces of peace and justice. Rise up and take up arms as you ANSWER THE CALL TO WAR!" After he said this, a beam of light fired out of the left brace, and a figure appeared when the beam landed. Kaoru Mikashiba, former tennis ace, now cyborg police operative, had returned from wherever she slept.

"Who wakes me from eternal slumber," she asked, confused.

Etherias approached her and said, "A fellow warrior against evil. I called you here because I need your assistance." He then extended his hand to her. "The Cartel is once again up to no good, and I could use your help in fighting their killer ESPer. You up for one more battle?"

"Sure," said Kaoru, accepting his hand. "Got any weapons around that I can use? My pistol is not gonna be enough against it."

"I believe there are about 5 Neutron Magnum in the crates beside you," said Etherias. "I will hold him off while you get one."

"Can you handle it alone," asked Kaoru, confused.

"With Jiban, I might be able to defeat him alongside you," said Kurogane, revealing the other card in his hand, "But, till you are ready, I will only need to distract him long enough."

He then slide the Jiban card through the right brace.

"FORM UP," said the right brace, "Kidou Keiji Jiban!"

All of a sudden, Etherias was showered by energy particles, and his armor changed to look exactly like Jiban's Perfect form. He then pulled out the Maximillion Type 3 in Jitte mode. "Go," said Etherias, "I will cover you."

"You're not going anywhere," said Tengu, rushing towards Kaoru…

…only to stop dead as Etherias fired 5 shots from the gun form of the Maximillion Type 3. "I'm you r opponent," he then said, switching it to sword form and charging at them. He then placed three direct hits on Tengu, followed by a kicking attack. This knocked the long-nosed gobbling back into a wall. "Now, to deal with you," he said, switching his weapon back to gun from and firing 8 shots in rapid succession at Amadeus.

This only distracted Amadeus, who fired a psi-burst at Etherias, knocking him back. "Anytime, now, milady," he said, before he got knocked back by another blast.

All of a sudden, a neutron beam hit the Amadeus soldier, knocking it back. "Sorry about that," said Kaoru, with a Neutron Magnum in hand, "These new units are a little smaller than the one I first used."

"Alright," said Etherias, pulling out a weapon card, "Let's finish this with the big guns, shall we?" He then slid the card through the right Brace.

"EQUIP," the right brace called out, "AUTODERRINGER!" All of a sudden, a massive cannon appeared in Etherias' hands. This was the ultimate weapon of Jiban, the Auto Derringer. He then aimed it, alongside Kaoru and her Neutron Magnum, at the Amadeus soldier and said, "TWIN BURST!" All of a sudden, both guns fired a beam of energy at the creature. This discharge overloaded the ESPer's nervous system, causing a catastrophic overload, and then the ESPer exploded.

Kaoru then said, "My mission is completed. I must leave now."

"I know," said Etherias, "Don't worry. I can take it from here. Thank you for your assistance." Kaoru smiled and nodded, and then faded away.

Kurogane then turned to the Tengu, "And now, it's your turn."

-Meanwhile-

Fortress Belial

" _ONORE,_ " yelled Kaena, angered. " _Akuma Jikyuu hatsudo!_ "

"At once," said Dezzle, who then pressed a black button.

The universe is made of both positive and negative matter- Light and Dark; Matter and Dark Matter. DARK takes the Dark Matter that makes up a specific space and compresses it into a dimensional vortex. This vortex opens up into a separate dimension of pure evil.

Tengu then jumped into the vortex, and howled in delight.

"Right," said Etherias, who then called out, "STARRON!" as he did this, an antenna popped out of his helmet.

All of a sudden, as if from out of nowhere, a strange motorcycle, resembling a tricked out Kawasaki Ninja appeared on the field. Etherias got on it and rode towards the Vortex.

While in the Akuma Dimension, a Dark Energy Beast's strength is multiplied by four. However, it also changes them into mindless beasts while there.

Etherias looked around and saw that the area was full of danger. He made sure to be cautious. However, then Tengu in his Beast Form, a massive red Orc with red eyes and a battle axe the size of a halberd, lunged at Etherias. Kurogane dodged the first strike, but was unable to dodge the second one. The beast lunged a second time, knocking the fledgling Star Knight to the ground, and started trying to pummel at him. However, Kurogane, then said, "SHOCK BLAST!" This released a minor charge that frightened the beast enough that Etherias could stand up.

However, before Kurogane could retaliate, the two enemies were pushed away by a strange gravitation blast. Kurogane found himself in a separate area with a giant beast attacking him with boulders the size of the Statue of Liberty. "Looks like it's time to bring out the big guns," he then said, activating his left brace's special button. "GALAWIN!"

All of a sudden, the Hyper Star Cruiser Galawin appeared in the Akuma Dimension. Kurogane then jumped into the machine and sat in the mecha control seat and called out , "HYPER STAR GIANT GALAWIN!"

All of a sudden, servos and gears started to move. These started changing the machine into a giant robotic fighting machine. First the boosters extended and became legs and feet. Then the wings retracted and the sides pulled out becoming arms. Then the torso opened up, revealing the head. Then the hands popped out of the arms, opening each finger as they did so. This was the hyper star giant Galawin.

"Let's go," said Kurogane, pushing forward on the control levers. Galawin responded by punching a boulder in half. Then the titanic beast tried to crush Galawin with its huge fists. However, Galawin was much faster. Kurogane then called out , "GALAWIN BUSTER!" All of a sudden, Galawin raised both arms and fire twin beams of energy at the titanic beast, destroying it. Etherias then left the machine and continued further on.

Tengu suddenly attacked him, knocking Etherias back. However, Kurogane remembered there was a good technique for finishing a battle quickly that he has yet to try. He then raised his right arm to face forward and placed his left arm perpendicular to his right to act as a brace. He then concentrated his energy into the attack. As he did this, a small sphere of energy appeared in his hand, now balled up into a fist. "EAT THIS," said Etherias, "WILD STAR BULLET!" All of a sudden, the sphere launched like it was fired from a rail gun, hitting Tengu in the chest.

Etherias then pressed a button on the deck box. This closed and locked the top of the box, flipped it around and opened another lid, revealing the weapon cards. Etherias then pulled out the card labeled 'Etherias Blade and Shield', and slid it in the Right Brace. All of a sudden, the card vanished from his left hand and a sword and shield appeared. The sword was secured in a scabbard in the shield. Etherias then pulled out the sword and said, "In violation of Article 23 Paragraph D of the Star Knight Law Mandate, which states, and I quote, 'Those who do evil shall be judged by severity', Article 30 section B, 'Those that threaten with death shall themselves be slain', and Article 8, 'Those that kill people of a world under Star Knight Jurisdiction will be put to the death on the spot', I hereby find you guilty and sentence you to death according to Article 5, 'A Star Knight has the Right to administer sentence for a crime that breaks Star Knight Law." He then took the shield and flung it at the Dark Energy Beast, which was stunned by the hit. He then ran his hand along the blade, which seemed to charge with energy. Etherias then swung the blade a few times and charged at Black Dog, slashing him once with an attack that caused him to receive an electric shock. He then turned to face Black Dog and slashed the air in front of them, calling out, "QUASAR DYNAMIC!" The slash produced a shockwave that cut through the air in front of hi, till it hit Tengu, slicing him in half.

Tengu then screamed as he fell forward and exploded.

- **BGM- Final Fantasy Unlimited Theme-**

The area in the Akuma Dimension reverted to normal form, and Etherias ran into the DARK base. He then started firing his Star Buster at ships and fuel tanks. This caused the based to explode, as Etherias ran back to safety. "Mission complete," Etherias said, returning to civilian form.

-Later-

"And it turns out that Kaoru Mikashiba is still alive and well," said Kurogane, leading a small group of individuals. "However, she is retired as a warrior for justice, now that her personal fight is done. She lives on an island far from here."

"Will she ever come back to fight again," asked one of the patrons, "Should she need to?"

"Who knows," asked Kurogane, "Only time will tell."

-Later that day-

"Are you sure you aren't lying to them," asked Marianna, "We never confirmed that."

"Actually," said Kurogane, "Gavan told me this. I had him check to see if she is alive and well before the sting operation even began."

"Wait," said Marianna, "She really is alive? But wouldn't she want to not fight?"

"The summon system, it seems allows for the warrior spirit of the Metal hero to be incited and called to action," said Kurogane, explaining it to the best of his abilities. "It is most likely, by some strange pretense that Kaoru Mikashiba wanted to make sure the demons of her battle were finally laid to rest."

"And what do we do about the Cartel," asked Marianna, "We can't just let them continue existing."

"I know," said Kurogane, "Which is why I sent the information I gathered using my hacking skills to the required authorities."

" _This just in,_ " said the news lady, interrupting, " _The Cartel, a formerly secret criminal organization, has been taken down by the INTERPOL Special Crimes group. This organization, wanted on several crimes from drug and weapons smuggling to assassinations, was trying to make a deal with several other organizations…_ "

"Well," said Kurogane, "Yet another demon exorcised. Hope Kaoru likes the gift."

-Elsewhere-

-A Small Island off the coast of Hokkaido-

Kaoru Mikashiba was sitting in a rocking chair, drinking a diet coke as the wind blew like a gentle whisper. "Thank you," she then whispered, "Warrior of Light."

At long last, the demons of a former warrior of justice have been laid to rest. However, DARK is still on the loose, and possibly preparing another nefarious scheme. Don't stop fighting, Kurogane! Keep Going, Wild Star Knight Etherias!

-To Be Continued-

Next Time!

DARK has bombed a major UN Summit! Using the powers he has at this time, Kurogane must now put the Form Up and To Arms powers to their ultimate test. The mission, rescue the people trapped in the rubble of the building. However, another Dark Energy Beast is in the building. Can Kurogane master the Special Rescue cards? Or will his battle be over in a blaze of rubble? _Wild Star Knight Etherias_! Next episode:

Fiery Rescue!

Don't miss it!

Metal Hero Cards used:

Gakuen Tokusou Hikaruon

Type- Special

Summon Points- 1000

Card number- 0231- _X_ (1)

Special Skill- Dimensional Shift- can use interdimensional space to travel.

Metal Hero Cards used:

Battle Cop

Type- Space Sheriff

Summon Points- 1000

Card number- 000X

Special Skill- None

(1)= Special card. If there is an 'X' next to the card number, or in place of the number, the card is counted as a Metal Hero card by technicality.

Well, another monster is down. Next is gonna be the Rescue battle, based on the Rescue Teams- Winspector, Solbrain, and Exceedraft. If you have any ideas for the monster used in the next chapter, please comment and review. Would love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Case File 003: Fiery Rescue!

Welcome to _Wild Star Knight Etherias_ Chapter 3. This chapter focuses on the Special Rescue teams. These particular teams, Winspector, Solbrain, and Exceedraft, had their own series, where they each dealt with specific types of crimes, and hazards. Each Episode was the focus of a specific case, and in each, the teams would usually show off their cool gadgets, from flying androids to armored suits to tools for rescuing lives.

To that end, Kurogane is gonna be taking on the case of the terrorist attack on a secret UN Summit about the recent attacks from Mars. However, DARK has other plans, and intends to kill each member, sowing chaos around the world. In order to complete this task, Kaena has authorized the unleashing of Dark Energy Beast Hydrox.

Monster Name: Dark Energy Beast Hydrox

Combat Type: Technical (I don't know the others, so I made mine own up. Technical types are the smartest (which says a lot) out of the beasts, though still incapable of speech. They often rely on technology and ranged attacks in combat, but can fight melee, though weak phyisicaly.)

Basis: Hydrox is based, of course, on the hydra, the legendary 3 headed dragon.

Features: It's heads are used as shoulder pads, able to fire out "Emotion" bullets, and it's main red one can fire out flame like mad. It's humanoid shaped, but with gladiator like armour.

Akuma Dimension Form: He actually turns into a giant golden pot-which then summons about 15 giant hydra heads into it, each able to fire out different powers.

Mission Parameters for DARK: Mainly as Cleanup Crew. The hostages left in the burning area would end up attracting Etherias, so Hydrox was sent to dispose of him and the hostages.

Special Skills: Hydrox is more of a coward, using his flames to dispose of opponents-but he's anything but useless. Able to switch his heads with his shoulders, he can turn into the green Hydrox Muscle, a stronger and brutish stance, and the elegant blue Hydrox Illusion, a fast and fencing like stance that can strangely enough talk. His fighting style(s) consist of mostly brutish bar fighting. His normal stance takes karate for a spin, but can get angry and charge at the opponent, while his green head can master judo in minutes, often why his opponents are left flying. Finally, his blue stance is a master of the rapier, but is also able to create ice constructs to mess with his opponents minds.

(Props to the Ultraman holder of the 'Toku Heroes Unite' set, Gadget the Circuit)

Also, come to think of it, I never explained the Combat types. I honestly forgot about those. Well, to help with this, here is my favorite Space Sheriff, Retsu to help explain this.

Retsu- "Glad to help."

Exiakaiser: First off, let's start with Technical Type, like the one being shown in today's episode. Technical Type Combatants are good with technology and ranged combat, but are weak at close quarters combat. Their lack of speech is made up in intelligence.

Retsu: That's true, but never mistake intelligence for the will to win, or courage for that matter.

Exiakaiser: Next type is the Predatory Type. These focus solely on close-quarters and have only basic intelligence. However, what they lack in smarts, they make up in sheer ferocity. They are brutal warriors, using teeth, claws and tail as weapons.

Retsu: Their trait comes from the background as monsters that preyed on humans for eons. However, their ferocity is sometimes their greatest weakness. Like stated, they are powerful, but not too bright.

Exiakaiser: Third is the Tactical Type, like last episodes Tengu. These are specialists in planning their attacks right down to the last strike.

Retsu: Sometimes, Tactical Type Combatants use dirty tricks, like Tengu did. However, most are honest, at least giving their opponent a chance to figure out how to survive.

Exiakaiser: Fourth Type in the list is the Knight Type- the type I respect the most. Knight Types are powerful warriors who prefer close quarter combat, but are unwilling to resort to unfair advantages. They are honorable warriors, never attacking from behind, and they respect their opponents.

Retsu: There is a single subtype in this series called 'Dark Knight' Types who don't follow the same rules as their more generalist brethren, but we will get into subtypes in a later story.

Exiakaiser: Well said, Retsu, and finally, there is the most dangerous type, the Dragon Type. (Shudders) Dragon Type Combatants are the worst, as they are huge, and more powerful than the other four types. They are not only intelligent, but ferocious, good at long range and melee attacks, and can speak. However, when they speak, their language can be almost hateful.

Retsu: A rare occurrence, seeing that dragons are harder to find these days.

Exiakaiser: Thank you, Retsu, see you later in the chapter.

And, without further ado, let's get this show on the road. Disclaimer is the same as usual.

"So," said Guild Leader Joe, sitting down next to a computer screen, "You want me to send one of my soldiers into the fray?"

" _Yes,_ " said Kaena, " _As per the deal, as long as you are still alive, serve me, and should my task be completed, you will get the spoils of any battle you win, as well as technical parts to your liking._ "

"Very well," said Joe, twirling a pair of stress balls in one hand. "I will send Hydrox to Earth. However, why not kill two birds with the same stone? There is a meeting of all the representatives of the world in Japan to discuss the World's current state of affairs, Why not have him attack the meeting, and this will lure Etherias out and force him to try to rescue all of them. When that happens, Hydrox will definitely kill him."

Kaena thought about this for a few minutes than said, " _Make it happen._ "

-24 hours later-

UN Summit

"These actions by this DARK group have gone on far enough," said the British representative, "They must be dealt with and fast!"

"Agreed," said the Russian rep, "It's a total bother to deal with them."

However, as the talks kept on, the building shook, as a small explosion shook the building's foundations. "What in the world," asked the US representative.

All of a sudden, a small army of Megars stormed into the room and killed three of the representatives.

"What in the blazes is going on," asked the French Representative.

"May I have your attention please," said a voice over the loud speakers. "This place is being taken over by DARK. To ensure none of you can leave here, we have blocked off the ground floor and the underground car parks by blowing them up. Also, the only way out to the roof is blocked as well."

"What is the meaning of this," asked the Japanese rep.

"You'll see," said the voice, "Soon enough."

 **(Opening theme- Doubt & Trust by Access)**

 **(Instrumental)**

( **The Metal Hero** -) The many Metal Heroes appear in a group.

( **A** **group of long-forgotten heroes who fought to protect our world from evil** ) They fight their respective villains and bosses.

( **However, they were forgotten by those whom they saved time and again** ) Then, the images of battle disappear, leaving a black background.

 **(But now** , **a new legend is about to be written, as the Metal Heroes return** ) All of a sudden, a new picture appears as Kurogane, wearing his SKIP Uniform, holds a deck of cards.

( **Now, with deck in hand, and justice in heart** ,) The camera focuses on the twin braces on his arms.

( **A new hero rises to shape his world in the never growing battle between order and chaos** ) Kurogane holds places the cards in his deck box and does his Wild Star Change.

 **[owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru]** Kurogane stands in front of the city he is working in, looking down at the people.

 **[yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku]** Kurogane walks among the people, looking like a lone wolf.

 **[kodoku o fuujikomete]** Images of the murder of Kurogane's father, and his training as a Star Knight Intergalactic Patrolman.

 **[tozashikakeru manazahi]** Kurogane and Marianna are in the Metal Hero Exhibit, looking at the different Metal Heroes, as the many cards of them appear beside each.

 **[habataku mono o mukaeru sora]** Kurogane and Marianna both stand in front of the SKIP Flag, and salute.

 **[shihaisareru no o osoreyashinai]** Exxion and the Staff of the Jupiter SKIP branch salute.

 **[akogareru mabayusa wa]** Kaena and the forces of DARK appear.

 **[subete o kaeru tame ni]** Kaena grabs a hologram of Earth in her clutches.

 **[dare mo yurusazu ni]** Kurogane then raises his right hand in the air, and places his left in the opposite direction. He then rotates them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slows to a crawl.

 **[doko e yukeru darou]** Kurogane then completes his pose, and calls out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reaches his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and presses a button on the Brace, transforming him into Wild Star Knight Etherias.

 **[hikari no moto Yami wa umare]** Etherias then stands in front of Kaena and her many Minions. He then starts to fight a few.

 **[shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru]** The Galawin, Etherias' Battle Cruiser transforms into Battle Giant Galawin, complete with sword and shield, and fights some of the giant beasts.

 **[kokoro o tsukisasu]** One of the monsters Etherias is fighting gets a lucky blow in and Kurogane pulls out a Metal Hero Card, swipes it in the right gauntlet, becoming Jiban.

 **[fureta yoru o Koorasete mo]** He then activates the Autoderringer effect and fires it, destroying a large group of monsters.

 **[yume to iu Yokubou no kage o]** Etherias then returns to normal mode, and pulls out his Quasar Blade, his signature weapon.

 **[yobitsuzukeru]** He charges it up and goes into his Quasar Slash attack, cutting down another group of beasts.

 **[kimi no tsumi to itami o]** He then rushes towards Kaena, Quasar Blade at the ready.

 **[shinjite iku ]** The two clash, leading to a white explosion of light.

Casebook 003

Fiery Rescue!

Opponent- Dark Energy Beast Hydrox!

"Dammit," said Kurogane, traveling down an air shaft, "How did this happen?"

" _Ask SKIP,_ " said Marianna, safe in the Galawin, " _They told us to assist in this situation_."

"And that explains why I am here," said Kurogane, in an air shaft. "It looks like everywhere aside from the air shafts were all blocked up going in. I need an exit from this place. I hate tight spaces."

" _There is a grate about 12 meters in front of you,_ " said Marianna, " _It should lead you to the 12_ _th_ _floor of the building._ "

Kurogane crawled on his stomach for about 12 meters, and then saw the grate, and knocked it out of the hole it was in and crawled out. He hated tight spaces, part of his training being focused on overcoming. "I'm in," he then said, pulling out his sidearm and activating it, "Where are the hostages?"

" _Getting that information as we speak_ ," said Marianna, " _Also, Retsu-san wants to know what he can do to help._ "

"Keep the enemy from escaping," said Kurogane, running to a corner. "I will handle them from inside. Just tell me where I need to be."

"5 floors down," said Marianna, sending him the data, "Most of the hostages are on the 7th floor. However, the enemies are patrolling the rest of the floors. Be careful, I am getting readings similar to monsters you have already fought."

"Damn," said Kurogane, annoyed, "So DARK was responsible for this. And to make matters worse, they have a Dark Energy Beast with them. Looks like Etherias will need to be used here after all."

"Be very careful," commented Marianna, "We never fought inside a building in Academy Training, remember?"

"Better get on the horn and tell central command to add this to the training regimen in case of emergencies," remarked Kurogane, reaching a corner. "Any enemies around the corner?"

"Three," said Marianna, "However, they are grunt-class units. Make it quiet, and you should get by without drawing attention."

Kurogane, switched his blaster to silent takedown mode, and a silencer popped into place. He then turned the corner and fired 3 blasts and rapid succession. All three reacted too slowly, as the three blasts connected, hitting them in the head for a silent takedown. "Moving towards the stairs," said Kurogane, rushing past, "Keep me posted on enemies as I go."

"Will do," said Marianna, "Be careful."

-Meanwhile-

"We just lost contact with Squad 5 on the 12th floor," said one of the Megars running the communications set, "Should we send a squad to investigate, commander?"

"No need," said the voice, "Hydrox will intercept him when he reaches the 5th floor. The rest of you continue work setting the traps."

Elsewhere, a group of Megars were setting charges all over the Hotel, placing them so that the damage support beams, and setting them to explode when remotely activated.

"Here you go, Hydrox," said one of the Megars, handing Hydrox a small remote detonator, "Should you lose, press the button, and not only will you kill Etherias, but everyone in a 5 block radius, give or take a few blocks."

Hydrox said nothing, grunting in response, as he took the remote.

-5 minutes later-

"Now at the 5th floor," said Kurogane, opening the door to the stairwell, "Where are the hostages, Galawin?"

" _8_ _th_ _room to the left,_ " said Marianna, " _However, I am now detecting radio waves. They seem to be heading in different direction...Kurogane, please be advised. We have a potential bomb situation! Code 33-27-B!_ "

"Understood," said Kurogane, "Where are the signals originating from?"

" _The_ _12_ _th_ _room on the right,_ " said Marianna, " _Want me to ask Gavan to try to disarm the bombs_?"

"Scan one and tell me if it has a timer on it," said Kurogane, "Then we will see what needs to be done."

" _Roger_ ," said Marianna, activating the scanners, " _Negative on the timer. Shall I get Gavan?_ "

"Yes," said Kurogane, "Have him take one and figure it out. Then, if they can't be disarmed, lock onto them and transport them into the sun. With any luck, they will fry and not do anything too bad."

" _So, what task would you like to take care of first,_ " asked Marianna.

"Before I take the monster out," said Kurogane, strategizing, "We gotta clear those hostages. Set up a Waypoint."

Waypoint- A SKIP device designed to be a portable teleportal in case of emergency evacuations. However, they can only take one person at a time."

"Waypoint set up," said Marianna, "It's on the 8th floor. You gotta escort them to it."

"Roger," said Kurogane, "Beginning extraction."

With that, he rushed out the door, and to the left. There was a lot of resistance between him and the hostages, but he managed to take down everyone in the way, blasting them with his sidearm. However, after a few dozen shots, it required a recharge, so he switched to CQC tactics, pulling out a shock blade, and taking out the rest.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "Pardon the intrusion, but I am here to rescue you. If you will kindly wait here for a few minutes, I should be able to escort you to safety."

"How did you get here," said the American representative, "From the ground floor?"

"From the roof," said Kurogane, slashing a few of the Megars that tried to attack him, then drop kicking another one that rushed him. "However, an easier means awaits us on the 8th floor. I know we are going up, but trust me. I have a plan already in motion. Etherias-1 to Galawin-2. I need a distraction. Can you lay down fire on the room where the Dark Energy Beast is?"

" _Roger,_ " said Marianna, " _How powerful do you want it?_ "

"Just shake their nerves and don't let them escape," said Kurogane, switching channels, "Etherias-1 to Gavan-3- How are the bombs? Can you disarm them?"

" _It's impossible_ ," said Retsu, looking at one. " _I wouldn't even know where to begin_."

"Roger," said Kurogane switching channels again, "Transport all bombs to Galawin, then into the sun."

All over the building, a series of magnetic mines were set all at key positions, on walls that had a support brace right over it. However, all of a sudden, a series of blue energy shields covered each, and transported them.

-1 minute later-

-In the sun-

There was a small explosion, as a series of explosives went off. However, the resulting explosion caused no damage.

-Meanwhile-

"Sir," said the communications Megars, "We lost contact with the explosives!"

"Dammit," said the voice, "Activate the traps! If we can't bring the building down, we will do as much damage as possible! Make it impossible to get out of here!"

"BY YOUR COMMAND," yelled out the Megars, as one of them flipped a switch.

The place shook, as if struck by a huge hammer. Everywhere, explosives were going off, and rubble started closing off everything.

"What the hell was that," asked Kurogane, leading the hostages to the 8th floor. All of a sudden, some rubble fell on the stairs just above, blocking them from the next floor.

" _Concealed explosives,_ " said Marianna, " _They were set up to block your path to the bottom, should you safely reach the hostages. Get out of there, Kurogane. You are gonna get crushed._ "

"Can't," said the Japanese representative, "The stairs are blocked behind us as well."

"I am gonna have to use my Armor," said Kurogane, "It's a good thing planned on this."

"What do you mean," asked the German representative, "Use what?"

Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace.

All of a sudden, a beam of light struck him, and the armor seemed to coalesce onto him. It was gold with silver accents, and lots of strange tech on the chest. He then swung his arms in practice combat strikes.

 _Etherias' Wild Star Change process takes 0.005 milliseconds to occur. Let's see the Wild Star Change Process again._

 _Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace._

 _Meanwhile, in high orbit, the Galawin's orbit reached its zenith in line with the sun. With the top of the craft, it collected energy and converted it into solar power for the Nano-Cells that made up the armor. It then fired the particles at Kurogane, which began to coalesce into armor plates as a particle beam._

"Knight of Justice," said Etherias, "My mission is to bring fiends like you to justice. My blade is for the people. Wild Star Knight Etherias, Battle ready!"

He then pulled out 9 cards, and placed on labeled 'Fire Red' in the right brace and slid it through the scanner.

"FORM UP," called out the right brace, "Winspector Fire Red!"

He then slid the other 8 cards through the left brace.

 **(BGM- Macross Frontier op 2- Lion)**

"TO ARMS," called out the left brace.

"Hear me, oh warrior of justice," said Etherias, "Your work is not yet finished. I summon you to my aid to combat that which threatens the forces of peace and justice. Rise up and take up arms as you ANSWER THE CALL TO WAR!" After he said this, a beam of light fired out of the left brace, and a series of figures appeared when the beam landed. These were the fellow members of the Tokyo special rescue and crime group of the police.

Etherias approached them and said, "I called you here because I need your assistance." He then extended his hand to her. "I have people who need to exit this building, and we need to clear the rubble and get to the 8th floor. Will you help me in this?"

"Sure," said Walter, one of the androids from the Winspector team. "Will have this cleared ASAP."

"Hey, fuggedaboutit," said Bikel, the other android member of Winspector, and the pair started clearing away rubble, as did the Solbrain team. Kurogane, checking for wounds, patched up anyone with injuries and, after the guys got the rubble cleared, he led the way to the next floor. Luckily they were almost there, so Kurogane didn't have to lead them far. The 8th floor was still burning, but not as much as other floors, Kurogane was sure. Kurogane looked through the door, checking for enemies. When he found none, he opened the door, and motioned everyone to follow close.

However, after they got through the door, which took some effort, Kurogane stopped. He sensed something wrong. "Exceedraft, you and the rest escort them to the Waypoint. Go 3 doors down and its there in the room. Get them out of here, NOW!"

"Got it," said Draftredder, leading the hostages to the Waypoint…

…Just as Etherias got hit by a fireball. "GRAAAAAAAAAHH," roared Hydrox, angry.

"So," said Etherias, changing back to Etherias normal mode, "We finally meet, Dark Energy Beast. What's wrong, cat got your tongue? Where's the witty banter about how I am gonna fall?" However, instead of saying anything, Hydrox just attacked, blasting Etherias with a ball of fire. However, Etherias also rushed him, hitting Hydrox with a right roundhouse kick.

"You rely on ranged attacks too much," said Etherias, "You are vulnerable at close range…" However, he then saw Hydrox's head detach, replaced with the green one, as the red one landed on the left shoulder. This changed his color from red to green and Hydrox then grabbed Etherias' foot and threw him into the air. "I see," said Etherias, doing a flip in midair, so that he landed on a nearby wall, and rushed right at Hydrox.

The two fought like this for a few minutes, then Hydrox changed heads again, turning into a blue version, which pulled out a rapier, and lunged like a fencer at Kurogane. "Interesting," said Kurogane, "You can switch forms and styles by changing your heads. However, your grace and elegance are wasted on DARK." With that, he jumped into the air and drop-kicked Hydrox.

-Meanwhile-

Fortress Belial

" _ONORE,_ " yelled Kaena, angered. " _Akuma Jikyuu hatsudo!_ "

"At once," said Dezzle, who then pressed a black button.

The universe is made of both positive and negative matter- Light and Dark; Matter and Dark Matter. DARK takes the Dark Matter that makes up a specific space and compresses it into a dimensional vortex. This vortex opens up into a separate dimension of pure evil.

Hydrox then jumped into the vortex, and howled in delight.

"Right," said Etherias, who then called out, "STARRON!" As he did this, an antenna popped out of his helmet.

All of a sudden, as if from out of nowhere, a strange motorcycle, resembling a tricked out Kawasaki Ninja appeared on the field. Etherias got on it and rode towards the Vortex.

While in the Akuma Dimension, a Dark Energy Beast's strength is multiplied by four. However, it also changes them into mindless beasts while there.

Etherias looked around and saw that the area was full of danger. He made sure to be cautious. However, then Hydrox in his Dark form, a giant golden pot, appeared before Etherias. The pot released 15 Hydra heads, which started firing different types of elemental breath at him. Kurogane got hit pretty badly from 3 of the blasts. "Why you," said Kurogane, pulling out his blaster, "Take this." He then fired at each head, causing the creature to retract the heads for the time being.

However, before Kurogane could retaliate, the two enemies were pushed away by a strange gravitation blast. Kurogane found himself in a separate area with a giant beast attacking him with boulders the size of the Statue of Liberty. "Looks like it's time to bring out the big guns," he then said, activating his left brace's special button. "GALAWIN!"

All of a sudden, the Hyper Star Cruiser Galawin appeared in the Akuma Dimension. Kurogane then jumped into the machine and sat in the mecha control seat and called out , "HYPER STAR GIANT GALAWIN!"

All of a sudden, servos and gears started to move. These started changing the machine into a giant robotic fighting machine. First the boosters extended and became legs and feet. Then the wings retracted and the sides pulled out becoming arms. Then the torso opened up, revealing the head. Then the hands popped out of the arms, opening each finger as they did so. This was the hyper star giant Galawin.

"Let's go," said Kurogane, pushing forward on the control levers. Galawin responded by punching a boulder in half. Then the titanic beast tried to crush Galawin with its huge fists. However, Galawin was much faster. Kurogane then called out , "GALAWIN BUSTER!" All of a sudden, Galawin raised both arms and fire twin beams of energy at the titanic beast, destroying it. Etherias then left the machine and continued further on.

Hydrox, back in his normal mode, suddenly attacked him, knocking Etherias back. However, Kurogane remembered there was a good technique for finishing a battle quickly that he has yet to try. He then raised his right arm to face forward and placed his left arm perpendicular to his right to act as a brace. He then concentrated his energy into the attack. As he did this, a small sphere of energy appeared in his hand, now balled up into a fist. "EAT THIS," said Etherias, "WILD STAR BULLET!" All of a sudden, the sphere launched like it was fired from a rail gun, hitting Hydrox in the chest.

Etherias then pressed a button on the deck box. This closed and locked the top of the box, flipped it around and opened another lid, revealing the weapon cards. Etherias then pulled out the card labeled 'Etherias Blade and Shield', and slid it in the Right Brace. All of a sudden, the card vanished from his left hand and a sword and shield appeared. The sword was secured in a scabbard in the shield. Etherias then pulled out the sword and said, "In violation of Article 2387 Paragraph M of the Star Knight Law Mandate, which states, and I quote, 'Terrorism will not be tolerated', Article 31 section A, 'Those that threaten with death shall themselves be slain', and Article 8, 'Those that kill people of a world under Star Knight Jurisdiction will be put to the death on the spot', I hereby find you guilty and sentence you to death according to Article 77, 'Terrorist attacks are punishable by death, as long as they are of extraterrestrial origin." He then took the shield and flung it at the Dark Energy Beast, which was stunned by the hit. He then ran his hand along the blade, which seemed to charge with energy. Etherias then swung the blade a few times and charged at Hydrox, slashing him once with an attack that caused him to receive an electric shock. He then turned to face Hydrox and slashed the air in front of them, calling out, "QUASAR DYNAMIC!" The slash produced a shockwave that cut through the air in front of him, till it hit Hydrox, slicing him in half.

Hydrox then screamed as he fell forward and exploded.

- **BGM- Final Fantasy Unlimited Theme-**

The area in the Akuma Dimension reverted to normal form, and Etherias ran into the DARK base. He then started firing his Star Buster at ships and fuel tanks. This caused the based to explode, as Etherias ran back to safety. "Mission complete," Etherias said, returning to civilian form.

-Later-

" _We have heard your suggestions,_ " said SKIP High Commander Gallis, " _And we are in agreement with you. We do need to add advanced city combat to the regimen. Good work, Kurogane. If you work hard at this, you might just be able to make High Commander yourself one day._ "

"You flatter me, Commander," said Kurogane, bowing, "However, we have discovered something about the Dark Energy Beasts."

" _That will have to wait,_ " said Gallis, " _Get some rest, Etherias. You earned it._ " With that, Gallis cut transmission.

"So, we now know that the Dark Energy Beasts are not what we originally though, huh," said Marianna.

"It would seem so," said Kurogane, "To think they are of Earthly origin, and from myths and legend, no less. How did that happen?"

As one mystery closes, another always opens. However, this new mystery, the mystery of DARK's manipulation of Yokai from myths and legends come to life, will have to wait for another day. DARK is still on the loose, and possibly preparing another nefarious scheme. Don't stop fighting, Kurogane! Keep Going, Wild Star Knight Etherias!

-To Be Continued-

Next Time:

A pair of Dark Energy Beasts are rampaging in a factory area, spreading toxins all over the place. Kurogane is sent to investigate, only to get poisoned. Will Kurogane be able to defeat both monsters before the poison claims his life? Or will he fall into despair brought on by hallucinations? _Wild Star Knight Etherias!_ Next Episode:

Toxin & Flame!

Part 1

Flames of Hell!

Don't Miss it!

Metal Hero Cards used:

Winspector- Fire Red

Type- Special

Summon Points- 1000

Card number- 008-1

Special Skill- Enhanced Strength- Strength is augmented, allowing user to lift heavy objects.

Well, that was fun. Now we come to the fun bit. We got 2 monsters to use in this next chapter. I will reveal them at the beginning of the next chapter. However, I am taking a short break from this series (about a month) to continue other works. That is why this chapter took so Frakkin' long to get done.

Also, After the first monster was sent in, I decided to set up the monster design template as follows:

Monster Name:

Combat Type: (Choose from the following: Technical, Predatory, Tactical, Knight, and Dragon)

Basis: (Which myth or legend is this off of?)

Features: (What does this monster look like in its basic form.)

Akuma Dimension Form: (Each Dark Energy Beast has a form that is different from its basic humanoid form. What does it look like in this dimension?)

Mission Parameters for DARK: (Make it fit its combat type as much as possible)

Special Skills: (What makes this creature unique? What powers will it bring to the fight against Kurogane? Does it have any weapons on it?)

The rules are still the same- NO BIGFOOT! We are looking for creatures of ancient myths and legends, from the Egyptian Monsters to the ancient Japanese Orochi. Anything under 300 years old is unacceptable. However, that still leaves a large collection.

Anyway, comment, review, do what you do.


	4. Case File 004: Toxin and Flame Part 1

Exiakaiser: Sorry for the wait. I was busy working on a few other story ideas. I should have the new series started by the end of January of next month. In the mean time, let's begin the next chapter of _Wild Star Knight Etherias_. This story is our first two-part story: Toxin and Flame.

This story involves a pair of monsters rather than just one and a guest monster. The Monsters are:

Monster Name: Dark Energy Beast Manticore

Combat Type: Predator

Basis: Manticore (lion with bat wings and a scorpion tail)

features: a tall humanoid in bronze armour with a lion face a large scorpion claw, a long sword shaped like a scorpion sting and a long black cape shaped like bat wings.

Akuma Dimension Form: A berserker form where Manticore's cape becomes large wings, his fangs grow longer, his sword arm transforms into a second more deadly claw and finally he sprouts a scorpion tail

Mission Parameters for DARK: Cause chaos and destruction until Kurogane appears then destroy him

Special Skills: Manticore combines master swordsmanship with pure unstoppable fury and rage he is also capable of causing a sort of post traumatic stress to the few that survive the encounter terrifying them into never challenging DARK again and his sword is dipped in a neurotoxin that adds to this effect however should the victim conquer the fear they become immune to the toxin and Manticore will become enraged (causing him to get sloppy when in battle)

(Monster design from - Toku-Viking on Tumblr)

Monster Name: Dark Energy Beast Chimera

Combat Type: Predator

Basis: Chimera (Greek Aberration with the heads of a lion, a Goat, and a Snake. Breathed fire.)

Features: Humanoid with his right arm having a snake's head for the hand, and the left arm having the Goat's head for the shoulder. Shoots flames out of his right arm.

Akuma Dimension Form: Monstrous bestial form that looks more like its original counterpart. However, this version has wings, can fly, and breathes fire.

Mission Parameters for DARK: Cause chaos and destruction until Kurogane appears then destroy him.

Special Skills: Unlike his counterpart, Manticore, Chimera is a ranged fighter, relying more on flames and burning projectiles to hurt his foe from a distance. His fire is hot enough to melt titanium alloys, and can even burn through 3 feet thick steel plates.

How will Kurogane manage to defeat these 2 monsters? You will just have to find out. However, after this 2-parter is complete, we take a break from this world to send Kurogane to another dimension (No, really), in one of a series of misadventures called 'The Dimensional Travels of the Wild Star Knight'. The first story takes place in between chapters 5 and 6.

Also, I think I should mention this now. Etherias is an experimental system, untested till Kurogane first used it in battle. Since then, SKIP has been getting progress reports on its development. However, to them, its more than a tool. It's a warrior that could turn the tide in the war with DARK.

Also, I know about the MV for the song 'ON THE ROCKS'. I just watched it and I liked it, so I might try to work it into one or more of my series.

And now, we regrettably now have to talk about something that still makes me angry it even exists- Attack on Titan. They just announced this via Funimation and the anime news network. Eren Yager Fanboys, rejoice- season 2 has been confirmed for later this year. I, personally, only like the series for its technology and world, but to me, the characters are one-sided, and the monsters seem like parodies of the twin gargantuans from the old Toho film _War of the Gargantuans_. It's about tow giant humanoid monsters who fight over the people. One is trying to protect them, while the other is killing them. Sound familiar. Plus, I just finished volume 16 of the manga. Took too long explain the backstory of the world itself, as well as the reason why the titans were killing people in the first place. Now I know why this series is so popular- it's a overrated drama. Why is it that this series is so popular even though it's about as bad, if not worse than an episode of Jerry Springer or Maury? If you have a reason, without being a fanboy comment (I.e. 'It's awesome'), comment. I would love to hear the explanation. If someone can explain the reason well enough, without going total fanboy/fangirl over the series, I will not only do a fanfiction, but create a character for that world, as well as a new system for killing titans. Also, I don't hate the series- just the characters. I like the world (Rustic setting with renaissance- age designs for the buildings), and the technology (It would almost be Steampunk…if everything didn't run on fossil fuels). Rules are as follows:

No Fangasms! Fanboys will get excited about the idea of a story involving their favorite series, and tend to act like they know everything about the series. Seriously, stop. It gets annoying.

Has to be longer than once sentence. The longer the better, as well as more in depth. Philosophical outlooks are accepted as long as you keep it in check with some realism.

However, let's get right down to it. We got a lot of ground to cover and there is no stopping now.

Disclaimer is the same as always.

" _It would seem,_ " said Kaena, looking at her operatives, " _That in order to defeat our new enemy, a new tactic is required. I think it would be best if we focus our attention on this Star Knight. Any suggestions?_ "

"I have one, My Lady," said Dezzle, stepping forward, "I have two Dark Energy Beasts at my command that might be able to take care of the young Star Knight. May I present to you Dark Energy Beasts Chimera and Dark Energy Beast Manticore."

All of a sudden, a door opened into the hall where everyone was gathered. Out came two, almost identical monsters. Each had a humanoid look about them, but one had a snake head on his right hand and a goat's head on the shoulder of his left. The other was encased in bronze armor, and had a sword that seemed to drip venom.

"Dark Energy Beast Chimera," explained Dezzle, "Can discharge flames that can melt 3-foot thick plates of steel. And Manticore's blade is coated in a toxin so powerful, that anyone who survives will suffer his wrath. Those envenomed by the blades must survive the hallucinations created by the toxic effect. Should they fail, they die. However, should they be strong enough, they will become immune to it, and Manticore will go berserk."

" _Excellent,_ " said Kaena, smiling at Dezzle, " _Send them to Earth, and have them cause chaos till the Star Knight arrives. When he does, kill him._ "

The three bowed and left the hall.

 **(Opening theme- Doubt & Trust by Access)**

 **(Instrumental)**

( **The Metal Hero** -) The many Metal Heroes appear in a group.

( **A** **group of long-forgotten heroes who fought to protect our world from evil** ) They fight their respective villains and bosses.

( **However, they were forgotten by those whom they saved time and again** ) Then, the images of battle disappear, leaving a black background.

 **(But now** , **a new legend is about to be written, as the Metal Heroes return** ) All of a sudden, a new picture appears as Kurogane, wearing his SKIP Uniform, holds a deck of cards.

( **Now, with deck in hand, and justice in heart** ,) The camera focuses on the twin braces on his arms.

( **A new hero rises to shape his world in the never growing battle between order and chaos** ) Kurogane holds places the cards in his deck box and does his Wild Star Change.

 **[owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru]** Kurogane stands in front of the city he is working in, looking down at the people.

 **[yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku]** Kurogane walks among the people, looking like a lone wolf.

 **[kodoku o fuujikomete]** Images of the murder of Kurogane's father, and his training as a Star Knight Intergalactic Patrolman.

 **[tozashikakeru manazahi]** Kurogane and Marianna are in the Metal Hero Exhibit, looking at the different Metal Heroes, as the many cards of them appear beside each.

 **[habataku mono o mukaeru sora]** Kurogane and Marianna both stand in front of the SKIP Flag, and salute.

 **[shihaisareru no o osoreyashinai]** Exxion and the Staff of the Jupiter SKIP branch salute.

 **[akogareru mabayusa wa]** Kaena and the forces of DARK appear.

 **[subete o kaeru tame ni]** Kaena grabs a hologram of Earth in her clutches.

 **[dare mo yurusazu ni]** Kurogane then raises his right hand in the air, and places his left in the opposite direction. He then rotates them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slows to a crawl.

 **[doko e yukeru darou]** Kurogane then completes his pose, and calls out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reaches his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and presses a button on the Brace, transforming him into Wild Star Knight Etherias.

 **[hikari no moto Yami wa umare]** Etherias then stands in front of Kaena and her many Minions. He then starts to fight a few.

 **[shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru]** The Galawin, Etherias' Battle Cruiser transforms into Battle Giant Galawin, complete with sword and shield, and fights some of the giant beasts.

 **[kokoro o tsukisasu]** One of the monsters Etherias is fighting gets a lucky blow in and Kurogane pulls out a Metal Hero Card, swipes it in the right gauntlet, becoming Jiban.

 **[fureta yoru o Koorasete mo]** He then activates the Autoderringer effect and fires it, destroying a large group of monsters.

 **[yume to iu Yokubou no kage o]** Etherias then returns to normal mode, and pulls out his Quasar Blade, his signature weapon.

 **[yobitsuzukeru]** He charges it up and goes into his Quasar Slash attack, cutting down another group of beasts.

 **[kimi no tsumi to itami o]** He then rushes towards Kaena, Quasar Blade at the ready.

 **[shinjite iku ]** The two clash, leading to a white explosion of light.

Toxin and Flame!

Part 1: Hell Fire!

-Late Afternoon-

-Industrial sector-

Several factories were already aflame by the time Kurogane had gotten there. SKIP had sent Kurogane a request to find he culprit, if any and arrest him, if possible. However, from the looks of things, Kurogane doubted that was gonna happen.

As he got closer, he noticed the heat of the flame was intense, so he decided to switch to Etherias and deal with the fire first. Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace.

All of a sudden, a beam of light struck him, and the armor seemed to coalesce onto him. It was gold with silver accents, and lots of strange tech on the chest. He then swung his arms in practice combat strikes.

 _Etherias' Wild Star Change process takes 0.005 milliseconds to occur. Let's see the Wild Star Change Process again._

 _Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace._

 _Meanwhile, in high orbit, the Galawin's orbit reached its zenith in line with the sun. With the top of the craft, it collected energy and converted it into solar power for the Nano-Cells that made up the armor. It then fired the particles at Kurogane, which began to coalesce into armor plates as a particle beam._

"Knight of Justice," said Etherias, "My mission is to bring fiends like you to justice. My blade is for the people. Wild Star Knight Etherias, Battle ready!"

He then pulled out 9 cards, and placed on labeled 'Fire Red' in the right brace and slid it through the scanner.

"FORM UP," called out the right brace, "Winspector Fire Red!"

He then slid the other 8 cards through the left brace.

He then switched the deck box, on his side to weapons and pulled out a card labeled 'Multi-Pack', and slid it into the right brace. "EQUIP," called out the right brace, "MULTI-PACK!"

All of a sudden, a massive pack appeared on Etherias's back. This was the special rescue equipment for Winspector, the Multi-Pack. Kurogane then set it at Fire mode, and put out the flames in front of him.

"DIE, STAR KNIGHT," yelled a gruff voice, and Etherias was assaulted by a fireball. "We are here to kill you, Soldier of justice."

Kurogane then turned to face the Dark Energy Beast Chimera. "So, you are the one responsible for the flames," he then said, pulling out a card. However, before he had a chance to respond, he was hit from behind, hard. "Should have guessed you weren't alone."

"Too true, Knight," said Manticore, having drop-kicked Kurogane from behind. "Our lady, Kaena, has sentenced you to die. And what she says is the word of God to the universe."

"I will not bow to her or die at her beck and call," said Kurogane, sliding the card through his right brace."

"FORM UP," said the Right Brace, "B-Fighter Blue Beet"

"Juukou," called out Kurogane. The B-Fighter Blue Beet armor super-imposed upon the Etherias Armor. Kurogane hen pulled out an equip card 'Stinger Blade' and slid it through the right brace, summoning the weapon. "I will fight till it's my time to die, and when it comes, it will not be at your hands!" He then swung the blade in a downward arc and called out, "BEETLE BREAK!"

However, as he did this, Chimera managed to strike him with a fireball, knocking him out of the factory and into the air. "YOU IDIOT," said Manticore, who was the smarter of the pair, "All you did was knock him into the sky!"

Chimera scratched his head in confusion. "Never mind," said Manticore, "We'll get him eventually. It's only a matter of time before he finally falls at either your flames, or my venom-laced blade."

-1 hour later-

-Galawin's med-bay-

"You got lucky," said Marianna, "If you hadn't been aiming right in front of you, it would have been your end."

"True," said Kurogane, "Still, for DARK to send two Dark Energy Beasts, they must be getting tired of losing all the time."

"You sure know how to state the obvious," said Retsu. I was he who had managed to find and deliver Kurogane to the Galawin. "Still, if there is a way to defeat their tag tactics, it's you, Kurogane."

"Well, let's think about the first thing- that Chimera's flame," said Kurogane, starting a strategy meeting, despite being injured. "It's intense in terms of heat, and burn thick steel. There must be a workaround."

"What about using a sudden burst of air to blast the oxygen out of the vicinity," asked Marianna, "From my SKIP training, fire requires air to burn. That's why it can't work in a vacuum."

"I like that idea," said Kurogane. "Maybe it's finally time to use the Galawin in combat."

"I like that idea," said Retsu, "How do we proceed?"

"I got a plan," said Kurogane, "And it's thanks to you two. Let's work out the bugs."

-1 hour later-

-Factory-

"So," said Manticore, "You have returned. You finally ready to accept your fate, as decreed by Kaena?"

"First off," said Kurogane, "HELL NO! And second, I can tell you where you can stick her decree! My death is no today! Today is your destined day to die, DARK ENERGY BEAST CHIMERA!" With that, he raised his hand into the air. "NOW," he yelled, "GALAWIN! FIRE ALL CANNONS!"

Not too far away, the Galawin targeted all energy weapons at the roof and fired, ripping the roof clean off. Then, it fired a special missile. It's payload, a small explosive that would created a short-lived shockwave that would push the atmosphere out of the way, starving the flames.

Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace.

All of a sudden, a beam of light struck him, and the armor seemed to coalesce onto him. It was gold with silver accents, and lots of strange tech on the chest. He then swung his arms in practice combat strikes.

 _Etherias' Wild Star Change process takes 0.005 milliseconds to occur. Let's see the Wild Star Change Process again._

 _Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace._

 _Meanwhile, in high orbit, the Galawin's orbit reached its zenith in line with the sun. With the top of the craft, it collected energy and converted it into solar power for the Nano-Cells that made up the armor. It then fired the particles at Kurogane, which began to coalesce into armor plates as a particle beam._

"Knight of Justice," said Etherias, "My mission is to bring fiends like you to justice. My blade is for the people. Wild Star Knight Etherias, Battle ready! Round 2, DARK!"

As he said this, the missile detonated right over his head, creating an atmospheric shockwave, like predicted. This hit the flames with enough force to put them out.

"Damn," said Manticore, teleporting out of the area. He would get another chance soon enough.

-Meanwhile-

Fortress Belial

" _ONORE,_ " yelled Kaena, angered. " _Akuma Jikyuu hatsudo!_ "

"At once," said Dezzle, who then pressed a black button.

The universe is made of both positive and negative matter- Light and Dark; Matter and Dark Matter. DARK takes the Dark Matter that makes up a specific space and compresses it into a dimensional vortex. This vortex opens up into a separate dimension of pure evil.

Chimera then jumped into the vortex, and howled in delight.

"Right," said Etherias, who then called out, "STARRON!" As he did this, an antenna popped out of his helmet.

All of a sudden, as if from out of nowhere, a strange motorcycle, resembling a tricked out Kawasaki Ninja appeared on the field. Etherias got on it and rode towards the Vortex.

While in the Akuma Dimension, a Dark Energy Beast's strength is multiplied by four. However, it also changes them into mindless beasts while there.

Etherias looked around and saw that the area was full of danger. He made sure to be cautious. However, then Chimera in his Dark form, a bestial form based on the original, appeared before Etherias. The beast then blasted him with several fireballs. Kurogane got hit pretty badly from 3 of the blasts. "Why you," said Kurogane, pulling out his blaster, "Take this." He then fired at Chimera, causing the creature to retreat for the time being.

However, before Kurogane could retaliate, the two enemies were pushed away by a strange gravitation blast. Kurogane found himself in a separate area with a giant beast attacking him with boulders the size of the Statue of Liberty. "Looks like it's time to bring out the big guns," he then said, activating his left brace's special button. "GALAWIN!"

All of a sudden, the Hyper Star Cruiser Galawin appeared in the Akuma Dimension. Kurogane then jumped into the machine and sat in the mecha control seat and called out , "HYPER STAR GIANT GALAWIN!"

All of a sudden, servos and gears started to move. These started changing the machine into a giant robotic fighting machine. First the boosters extended and became legs and feet. Then the wings retracted and the sides pulled out becoming arms. Then the torso opened up, revealing the head. Then the hands popped out of the arms, opening each finger as they did so. This was the hyper star giant Galawin.

"Let's go," said Kurogane, pushing forward on the control levers. Galawin responded by punching a boulder in half. Then the titanic beast tried to crush Galawin with its huge fists. However, Galawin was much faster. Kurogane then called out , "GALAWIN BUSTER!" All of a sudden, Galawin raised both arms and fire twin beams of energy at the titanic beast, destroying it. Etherias then left the machine and continued further on.

Chimera, back in his normal mode, suddenly attacked him, knocking Etherias back. However, Kurogane raised his right arm to face forward and placed his left arm perpendicular to his right to act as a brace. He then concentrated his energy into the attack. As he did this, a small sphere of energy appeared in his hand, now balled up into a fist. "EAT THIS," said Etherias, "WILD STAR BULLET!" All of a sudden, the sphere launched like it was fired from a rail gun, hitting Chimera in the chest.

Etherias then pressed a button on the deck box. This closed and locked the top of the box, flipped it around and opened another lid, revealing the weapon cards. Etherias then pulled out the card labeled 'Etherias Blade and Shield', and slid it in the Right Brace. All of a sudden, the card vanished from his left hand and a sword and shield appeared. The sword was secured in a scabbard in the shield. Etherias then pulled out the sword and said, "In violation of Article 2387 Paragraph M of the Star Knight Law Mandate, which states, and I quote, 'Terrorism will not be tolerated', Article 31 section A, 'Those that threaten with death shall themselves be slain', and Article 8, 'Those that kill people of a world under Star Knight Jurisdiction will be put to the death on the spot', I hereby find you guilty and sentence you to death according to Article 77, 'Terrorist attacks are punishable by death, as long as they are of extraterrestrial origin." He then took the shield and flung it at the Dark Energy Beast, which was stunned by the hit. He then ran his hand along the blade, which seemed to charge with energy. Etherias then swung the blade a few times and charged at Chimera, slashing him once with an attack that caused him to receive an electric shock. He then turned to face Chimera and slashed the air in front of them, calling out, "QUASAR DYNAMIC!" The slash produced a shockwave that cut through the air in front of him, till it hit Chimera, slicing him in half.

Chimera then screamed as he fell forward and exploded.

- **BGM- Final Fantasy Unlimited Theme-**

"Mission complete," Etherias said, returning to civilian form.

-Later-

"We did it," said Kurogane to the others, as the group managed to get everyone else out of the factory.

"That we did," said Retsu, as the group finally got to take a break. However, as Kurogane was looking around he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked back to see Dark Energy Beast Manticore, his blade in Kurogane's side.

"This ends now," said Manticore, pulling the blade out of Kurogane, "I told your that you would die. Now, let me explain how you will die. Coating my sword was a powerful neurotoxin. However, it doesn't kill immediately, but leads to hallucinations. However, should you become immune, you will not really be fully recovered for some time." With that, he walked away, laughing.

"Damn," said Kurogane, kneeling in pain, as the poison started to take hold.

-To Be Continued-

Next Time:

Kurogane manages to survive the fires of Chimera, only to face the toxin of Manticore. In his feverish hallucinations, will Kurogane be able to recover in time to defeat Manticore once and for all? Fin out next time in the conclusion:

Toxin and Flame!

Part 2: Toxic Blade!

Well, that's over with. However, the battle is not over just yet, as Kurogane beat only one monster. What Metal Hero Card will Kurogane use to finally defeat Manticore? And how will Kurogane overcome the toxins now coursing through his body? Well, if anyone else has any new ideas, comment and review. Let us know your thoughts, as we always accept criticism (As long as it's constructive).


	5. Case File 005: Toxin and Flame Part 2

Exiakaiser Here, and welcome to the fifth chapter of _Wild Star Knight Etherias_. In this chapter, we will be concluding the two parter 'Toxin  & Flame'. If you remember, in the last chapter, Kurogane was stabbed by Dark Energy beast Manticore's poison blade. However, rather than being left for dead, Kurogane was left to wallow in fear and despair as the toxins start causing him to have hallucinations.

However, a lot of people are counting on him to live. For starters, Kurogane's father, his mother, both seen in the hallucinations, will explain why he needs to overcome this on his own.

However, after this, we begin the first Dimensional Adventure, _Etherias and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ , in which Etherias appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

So, let's get right down to it, and get this chapter going.

DISCLAIMER- The same as before.

-Previously-

"We did it," said Kurogane to the others, as the group managed to get everyone else out of the factory.

"That we did," said Retsu, as the group finally got to take a break. However, as Kurogane was looking around he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked back to see Dark Energy Beast Manticore, his blade in Kurogane's side.

"This ends now," said Manticore, pulling the blade out of Kurogane, "I told your that you would die. Now, let me explain how you will die. Coating my sword was a powerful neurotoxin. However, it doesn't kill immediately, but leads to hallucinations. However, should you become immune, you will not really be fully recovered for some time." With that, he walked away, laughing.

"Damn," said Kurogane, kneeling in pain, as the poison started to take hold.

"Kurogane," yelled Marianna, running to see him pass out.

"We gotta get him to Galawin," said Retsu.

"Agreed," said Marianna, as they picked Kurogane up and ran for it.

-Meanwhile-

-Fortress Belial-

"It is done, Milady," said Manticore, bowing. "The Star Knight has been poisoned. Should he fail to survive it, it will lead to his death. However, should he live through it, he will have to face my steel in combat."

" _Excellent,_ " said Kaena, raising one of her tendrils, " _Prepare for the assault of planet Earth. Should Manticore succeed, we will raze the planet to the ground, steal their treasures, and destroy it and move on._ "

"ALL HAIL," chanted everyone in the great hall, "LADY KAENA! GODDESS OF DARKNESS!"

 **(Opening theme- Doubt & Trust by Access)**

 **(Instrumental)**

( **The Metal Hero** -) The many Metal Heroes appear in a group.

( **A** **group of long-forgotten heroes who fought to protect our world from evil** ) They fight their respective villains and bosses.

( **However, they were forgotten by those whom they saved time and again** ) Then, the images of battle disappear, leaving a black background.

 **(But now** , **a new legend is about to be written, as the Metal Heroes return** ) All of a sudden, a new picture appears as Kurogane, wearing his SKIP Uniform, holds a deck of cards.

( **Now, with deck in hand, and justice in heart** ,) The camera focuses on the twin braces on his arms.

( **A new hero rises to shape his world in the never growing battle between order and chaos** ) Kurogane holds places the cards in his deck box and does his Wild Star Change.

 **[owari mo miezu hashiri nukeru]** Kurogane stands in front of the city he is working in, looking down at the people.

 **[yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku]** Kurogane walks among the people, looking like a lone wolf.

 **[kodoku o fuujikomete]** Images of the murder of Kurogane's father, and his training as a Star Knight Intergalactic Patrolman.

 **[tozashikakeru manazahi]** Kurogane and Marianna are in the Metal Hero Exhibit, looking at the different Metal Heroes, as the many cards of them appear beside each.

 **[habataku mono o mukaeru sora]** Kurogane and Marianna both stand in front of the SKIP Flag, and salute.

 **[shihaisareru no o osoreyashinai]** Exxion and the Staff of the Jupiter SKIP branch salute.

 **[akogareru mabayusa wa]** Kaena and the forces of DARK appear.

 **[subete o kaeru tame ni]** Kaena grabs a hologram of Earth in her clutches.

 **[dare mo yurusazu ni]** Kurogane then raises his right hand in the air, and places his left in the opposite direction. He then rotates them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slows to a crawl.

 **[doko e yukeru darou]** Kurogane then completes his pose, and calls out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reaches his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and presses a button on the Brace, transforming him into Wild Star Knight Etherias.

 **[hikari no moto Yami wa umare]** Etherias then stands in front of Kaena and her many Minions. He then starts to fight a few.

 **[shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru]** The Galawin, Etherias' Battle Cruiser transforms into Battle Giant Galawin, complete with sword and shield, and fights some of the giant beasts.

 **[kokoro o tsukisasu]** One of the monsters Etherias is fighting gets a lucky blow in and Kurogane pulls out a Metal Hero Card, swipes it in the right gauntlet, becoming Jiban.

 **[fureta yoru o Koorasete mo]** He then activates the Autoderringer effect and fires it, destroying a large group of monsters.

 **[yume to iu Yokubou no kage o]** Etherias then returns to normal mode, and pulls out his Quasar Blade, his signature weapon.

 **[yobitsuzukeru]** He charges it up and goes into his Quasar Slash attack, cutting down another group of beasts.

 **[kimi no tsumi to itami o]** He then rushes towards Kaena, Quasar Blade at the ready.

 **[shinjite iku ]** The two clash, leading to a white explosion of light.

Case 005:

Toxin & Fire

Part 2: Toxic Blade!

-2 hours later-

" _Kurogane,_ " said a voice. Kurogane was unconscious on the examination table of the Galawin's Medical Bay. " _Kurogane,_ " it said again.

" _Father,_ " said Kurogane, " _Is that you?_ "

" _Kurogane,_ " said the voice, " _Fight it. You need to stay strong. Not just for me, but for the sake of the Earth itself. Kaena will be coming to this planet in force soon._ "

"But I was poisoned," said Kurogane, groaning, "How do I get rid of it?"

That was when he woke up. He was in the Galawin's medical bay, on one of the med tables. "You scared us," said Marianna, "We thought you would not wake up."

"How did you get rid of the Toxin," asked Kurogane, sitting up.

"It wasn't hard," said Retsu, standing next to Marianna, "It turned out the neurotoxin was native to earth, and we looked it up in the central database. We then found the antitoxin, and administered it. You have been out for several days."

"What happened while I was out," Kurogane then asked.

"DARK has issued an edict," said Marianna, "Saying that the Earth will surrender. If not, DARK will begin an assault hat will decimate the planet. Then, like always, they will plunder the planet's resources, and population, before destroying the planet."

"Then we got no choice," said Kurogane, standing up. "Our path is clear. We do what we've always done. We fight and push them back for a while."

"But is that a wise course of action," asked Marianna, "Is it wise to make a stand?"

"Always," said Retsu, smiling, "You made the right choice, Kurogane-san. I will assist you in this battle."

"Then you get to the Dolgiran," said Kurogane, "Marianna, you man the Galawin. Use the main arsenal wisely. I will take them on in the Sol Stryker. Everyone, let's hope for success. Good luck, and good hunting."

-Meanwhile-

In the space above Earth

"NOVASTARS ready," said Dezzle, "We can begin the assault on Planet Earth at your call."

However, as he said that, one of the NOVASTARS exploded, and the Sol Stryker flew past the ball of plasma that resulted.

" _Impossible,_ " said Kaena, " _He's already healed?_ "

Then the Dolgiran appeared, firing all lasers at its intended targets. The Galawin also appeared, firing bow-based plasma cannons at several others. " _How,_ " Kaena then said, " _How is this possible?_ "

"I don't understand," said Dezzle, confused as hell, "I thought Manticore's venom was impossible to beat without prior knowledge…Wait a second. Mankind has a known central database of known poisons and venoms. That's how they beat the toxin. That must be the answer, your majesty."

" _Fine,_ " said Kaena, " _Send Manticore down to Earth. Tell him its time once again to fight Etherias. And tell him to see to it personally that he kills him. I will not be satisfied till that Star Knight's head is mounted on my wall, you hear me!_ "

-Meanwhile-

"We did it," said Marianna, finishing off the last of the NOVASTARS, "We beat them back. With this amount of damage, they have to at least be halted a few weeks in terms of assaults raids."

"Yeah," said Kurogane. However, he then got a new blip on his radar. "Looks like Manticore's back. Better finish this one off." Kurogane then flew the Sol Stryker back down to Earth.

-10 minutes later-

"ONOREEEEE," yelled Manticore, who was going berserk, while he destroyed buildings in front of him. He was really mad, having failed to poison someone for the first time.

"Manticore," said Kurogane, "We meet one last time. Shall we finish this?"

Manticore said nothing, instead roaring in rage.

"I see," said Kurogane, "I would seem that, since I actually recovered from the toxic attack you used against me, you went berserk. Ah well, let's finish it." Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace.

All of a sudden, a beam of light struck him, and the armor seemed to coalesce onto him. It was gold with silver accents, and lots of strange tech on the chest. He then swung his arms in practice combat strikes.

 _Etherias' Wild Star Change process takes 0.005 milliseconds to occur. Let's see the Wild Star Change Process again._

 _Kurogane then raised his right hand in the air, and placed his left in the opposite direction. He then rotated them in opposite directions slowly, as his breath slowed to a crawl. When his right arm was about to reach its original position, he then balled it up into a fist, and bent the elbow so that it sat parallel to his face. The left hand was placed at the hip as he did this. When the stance was completed, he then called out, "WILD STAR CHANGE!" With this, he reached his left hand to the Star Brace on his right arm and pressed a button on the Brace._

 _Meanwhile, in high orbit, the Galawin's orbit reached its zenith in line with the sun. With the top of the craft, it collected energy and converted it into solar power for the Nano-Cells that made up the armor. It then fired the particles at Kurogane, which began to coalesce into armor plates as a particle beam._

"Knight of Justice," said Etherias, "My mission is to bring fiends like you to justice. My blade is for the people. Wild Star Knight Etherias, Battle ready!"

He then pulled out a card and scanned it through the Right Brace, and yelled "FORM UP!"

"FORM UP," called out the Right Brace, "KIDOU KEIJI JIBAN!"

All of a sudden, a new form appeared around Kurogane. This was the battle form of Naoto Tamura, a cop killed in the line of duty, then brought back to life as the Mobile Detective, Jiban. "Let's go, Maximilian Type 3!" Etherias then said, pulling out a Jutte-like weapon from his side. He then charged at Manticore, who just roared and charged as well.

The pair clashed for a few minutes, neither being able to deal damage to the other. However, Kaena, watching this from Belial said, _Enough of this, Akuma Jikyuu Hatsudo!_ "

"At once," said Dezzle, who then pressed a black button.

The universe is made of both positive and negative matter- Light and Dark; Matter and Dark Matter. DARK takes the Dark Matter that makes up a specific space and compresses it into a dimensional vortex. This vortex opens up into a separate dimension of pure evil.

Etherias, then called out, "STARRON!" As he did this, an antenna popped out of his helmet.

All of a sudden, as if from out of nowhere, a strange motorcycle, resembling a tricked out Kawasaki Ninja appeared on the field. Etherias got on it and rode towards the Vortex.

While in the Akuma Dimension, a Dark Energy Beast's strength is multiplied by four. However, it also changes them into mindless beasts while there.

Etherias looked around and saw that the area was full of danger. He made sure to be cautious. Manticore then changed into his Berserker Form, where Manticore's cape became large wings, his fangs grew longer, and his sword arm transformed into a second more deadly claw and finally he sprouted a scorpion tail, lunged at Etherias. Kurogane dodged the first strike, but was unable to dodge the second one. The beast lunged a second time, knocking the fledgling Star Knight to the ground, and started trying to bite at him. However, Kurogane, then said, "SHOCK BLAST!" This released a minor charge that frightened the beast enough that Etherias could stand up.

However, before Kurogane could retaliate, the two enemies were pushed away by a strange gravitation blast. Kurogane found himself in a separate area with a giant beast attacking him with boulders the size of the Statue of Liberty. "Looks like it's time to bring out the big guns," he then said, activating his left brace's special button. "GALAWIN!"

All of a sudden, the Hyper Star Cruiser Galawin appeared in the Akuma Dimension. Kurogane then jumped into the machine and sat in the mecha control seat and called out , "HYPER STAR GIANT GALAWIN!"

All of a sudden, servos and gears started to move. These started changing the machine into a giant robotic fighting machine. First the boosters extended and became legs and feet. Then the wings retracted and the sides pulled out becoming arms. Then the torso opened up, revealing the head. Then the hands popped out of the arms, opening each finger as they did so. This was the hyper star giant Galawin.

"Let's go," said Kurogane, pushing forward on the control levers. Galawin responded by punching a boulder in half. Then the titanic beast tried to crush Galawin with its huge fists. However, Galawin was much faster. Kurogane then called out , "GALAWIN BUSTER!" All of a sudden, Galawin raised both arms and fire twin beams of energy at the titanic beast, destroying it. Etherias then left the machine and continued further on.

Manticore, back in his normal mode, suddenly attacked him, knocking Etherias back. However, Kurogane remembered there was a good technique for finishing a battle quickly that he has yet to try. He then raised his right arm to face forward and placed his left arm perpendicular to his right to act as a brace. He then concentrated his energy into the attack. As he did this, a small sphere of energy appeared in his hand, now balled up into a fist. "EAT THIS," said Etherias, "WILD STAR BULLET!" All of a sudden, the sphere launched like it was fired from a rail gun, hitting Manticore in the chest.

"Etherias, changing back to normal mode, then pressed a button on the deck box. This closed and locked the top of the box, flipped it around and opened another lid, revealing the weapon cards. Etherias then pulled out the card labeled 'Etherias Blade and Shield', and slid it in the Right Brace. All of a sudden, the card vanished from his left hand and a sword and shield appeared. The shield was secured in a scabbard in the shield. Etherias then pulled out the sword and said, "In violation of Article 23 Paragraph D of the Star Knight Law Mandate, which states, and I quote, 'Those who do evil shall be judged by severity', Article 30 section B, 'Those that threaten with death shall themselves be slain',, Article 57 Paragraph C, 'A star Knight that is nearly Killed by a perp can dispatch said perpetrator at his own discretion', and Article 8, 'Those that kill people of a world under Star Knight Jurisdiction will be put to the death on the spot', I hereby find you guilty and sentence you to death according to Article 5, 'A Star Knight has the Right to administer sentence for a crime that breaks Star Knight Law." He then took the shield and flung it at the Dark Energy Beast, which was stunned by the hit. He then ran his hand along the blade, which seemed to charge with energy. Etherias then swung the blade a few times and charged at Manticore, slashing him once with an attack that caused him to receive an electric shock. He then turned to face Black Dog and slashed the air in front of them, calling out, "QUASAR DYNAMIC!" The slash produced a shockwave that cut through the air in front of hi, till it hit Manticore, slicing him in half.

"ONOREEEEE," yelled Manticore, as he fell, "DARK, KAENA BANZAIIIIIIIII!" With those last words, he exploded, and the Akuma Dimension disappeared.

- **BGM- Final Fantasy Unlimited Theme-**

-Back on the Galawin-

Kurogane was by himself, sitting in front of the main control panel, and thinking about all the fighting he had done. He then slammed his fists into the console, not knowing that the shock from the slam sent an electrical signal through the panel to a strange device. "DIMENSION DRIVE ENGAGED," said the Galawin's Computer.

-Meanwhile-

Marianna, and Retsu were getting some food to celebrate the decisive victory against DARK, when they saw the Galawin just disappear. No trace of it was found. The pair would then search for another 2 days.

-To Be continued-

-Meanwhile-

-Earth 616-

-Middle of the New Mexico Desert-

A black sedan stopped on top of a cliff, overlooking a large expanse of desert. A lone figure stepped out, wearing a nice black suit. Agent Phillip Coulson overlooked the area and then pulled out a phone and said, "Get a team here. We have a possible 084. Let's get to work."

-To be Continued in _Etherias and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D-_

Next Time:

Kurogane has been missing for a couple days. However, DARK has been pushed back by a being calling itself Buster Dark Lancer. However, a New Dark Energy Beast has appeared. Can this new ally of justice assist long enough to cover for our Hero? Tune in Next Time for the Next episode:

2 Days later!

The Wild Star Returns!

-Also-

Etherias (Aka Kurogane), finds himself a 'Guest' of the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D for short), and is asked why he is here. With no answers of his own, Kurogane must assist SHIELD in the war against HYDRA, a new group he has never faced before. Can he prove to be an ally to Coulson and his team? Find out in the upcoming Side Story:

Etherias and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Episode 1

Brave new World!

Exiakaiser: And we're clear! That is finished. Now I can take a break from this story and work on the side serial. And yes, you heard me right- Kurogane is now trapped in another dimension. He will be in the Marvel Universe for a very short time.

This will be just one of several 5-episode stories called Dimensional Misadventures, where Etherias will be forced to battle in other worlds. Any suggestions as to the worlds he visits? Then let me know. However, if you decide he will die in that world, that story will be dismissed and replaced.

Now, comment, let me know what your thoughts on this series are.


End file.
